Why Her?
by Carlisle'sCoven
Summary: What if Bella never existed? Would Edward ever find happiness? Would a diferent love intrest have the same happy ending? We suck at summaries, sorry Please R&R.
1. Why Her?

Chapter One

*** Why Her? ***

~ Edward's POV ~

The lights of the passing cars flew by me on the damp Washington streets. I could hear, in my mind, the unspoken comments of the drivers around me. I knew I was driving way over the speed limit, but Carlisle had asked us all to come to the hospital. There was something we _all_ needed to discuss. For the past few days Carlisle was careful to keep his thoughts to himself, not wanting my always open mind in his.

This was odd for Carlisle. He normally didn't worry. I was used to having any of the others' thoughts away from me. For them, I didn't care. Rose was always complaining about how much she wants mortality. Emmett's thoughts…I wished he would keep to himself. It would save my mind from disturbing images. Alice was always thinking about clothes, while Jasper was always just…thinking.

I pulled into the parking lot. Everyone was already here. I parked my silver Volvo next to my brother's enormous Jeep, and headed towards the door.

"Good evening, Edward," one of the secretaries smiled sheepishly.

"Hey," I grumbled.

The woman sunk back down into her desk chair. Her eyes followed me as I reached the elevator.

'_Hello_,' thought the tall woman in the elevator.

I rolled my eyes while I pressed the button to the seventh floor.

When the doors opened again, I stepped into the small sitting are finding my family already sitting there.

'Do you know what's going on?'

Alice's question drifted into my mind. In her eyes I could see excitement and fear. I shook my head, and she looked back out the window.

We all seemed to be on the edge, either because we really were or because Jasper was toying with our emotions. Never-the-less, I had a bad feeling.

Esme sat across from me reading an issue of Home Living. She was the only one that hadn't seemed upset or worried. She hummed a soft tone flipping through the glossy pages.

'Can you hear Carlisle?'

Alice's thoughts floated into mine again. I shook my head once more. Her tiny face turned into a scowl, and she folder her arms at her chest. Jasper stretched his arm behind her shoulders as she leaned into him.

Emmett sat with Rosalie chewing on the draw strings of his hoodie. If any one of us could pull off any "normal" human behavior, it was him. Rose rolled her eyes.

'You can be such a freak.'

The side of my mouth curved into a smile with the entry of her thoughts.

All six pairs of eyes turned to the door before Carlisle stepped through. I couldn't fully read his expression.

Esme put down her magazine and went to greet her husband.

"Hello, darling," Carlisle said kissing her sweetly.

"Hello."

The five of us left, got up and stood in a semi-circle around Carlisle. I looked at Carlisle who was directly in front of me. Not being able to read his face, nor his locked thoughts was irritating.

"Well," Carlisle began, "there is a patient I want you all to meet."

Carlisle's golden eyes stopped on me. I eyed him questioningly. He smiled, draped his arm around Esme, and walked down the long hallway.

I didn't like being in the hospital. There were too many sad thoughts that lingered in the air.

We piled into a small room, and Carlisle closed the door. On the bed laid a tiny girl, not much bigger than Alice. Her face was cut and bruised. There was a large gash on the right side of her forehead. A monitor in the corner kept track of every beat of her fragile, steady heart.

I looked at my families' solemn faces. Alice went to the girl's side brushing the dark stringy hairs out of her face. I leaned back against the wall and placed my hands in my coat pockets realizing what was happening. I could tell by the look on the rest of the families' faces they knew as well. Even though I knew, I wasn't going to say anything until I heard it.

"Everybody this is Krystine," Carlisle looked at the girl then me. Without any warning at all his thoughts became mine.

Before I knew it, I was charging down the hall and back into the elevator. I couldn't be around this place any longer. I couldn't be around her any longer.

The elevator reached the ground floor, but Carlisle was already there waiting for me.

"Let's talk, Edward."

"No!" I shouted.

I breezed by him.

"Son," he said calmly, "please."

He motioned to another small sitting area like the one before. I agreed not wanting to fight my humble father.

"Carlisle you can't do this," I said flatly.

He didn't respond at first.

"Edward, her situation is almost exactly like yours was."

For some reason that didn't make it sound any better.

"But her parents died in a car accident. They don't have the flu, Carlisle. She is still alive!"

I ran my hand through my hair to keep down the frustration that was at boiling point.

"She's brain dead. She has been in the hospital for almost six days and there are no signs that show she is going to wake up."

"But how do you know this is what she wants…" I sighed, "what's best for her."

I pinched the bridge of my nose fighting back my own personal kind of headache. Too many of my crowded thought!

The look on his face told me he knew what he was doing. I trusted him, and always would.

"If that's what you think is the right thing to do," I whispered, more to myself than to him.

He smiled softly and patted my back before returning to the elevator.

I watched Carlisle leave and heard his excited thoughts mixed with those of the rest of my family. I quickly blocked them from my mind and headed for the exit. I had to get out of here! I could no longer stand the silent cries of agony from the patients, or my families' excitement for the upcoming death of the young girl.

As I reached the doors I heard Carlisle speaking with the others as he reached the room in which Krystine was currently residing. They were all talking energetically about the small girl.

I found my Volvo and silently cursed my vampire abilities, got into the driver's seat. There, I started the ignition and pulled out of the hospital parking lot and onto the highway where I could easily take advantage of the speed limit.


	2. The Change

**(a/n…Hi everyone. Sorry we didn't talk to you before in chapter 1, but we are still new at this. So, we didn't use Bella in this story, as you already know, because she annoys us. This is the only one that she isn't in and obviously the sequel. Sorry the chapters are so short. But as the story goes on we think they will get longer. Our other stories' chapters are definitely longer, we will have a titanic/twilight crossover up soon. We are coming to a close on it and will put the first chapter up when it is finished. Enjoy and PLEASE review, we would greatly appreciate it.) **

**We disclaim EVERYTHING that sounds familiar. Unfortunately Twilight and Edward and Emmett and Jasper and… isn't ours. :( **

Chapter Two

*** The Change ***

~ Edward's POV ~

My speedometer was creeping toward 95mph when I realized I had no idea where I was going. I had been planning to go back home, but that would have meant turning left out of the hospital lot, where I turned right.

"Oh, well, Edward," I said to myself. "You need to go hunting soon anyway, might as well make it an extended trip."

The idea of getting away from the girls agony pleased me.

I turned on the Volvo's stereo system and popped in my newest obsession, Debussy. I cranked the volume up as loud as it would go and proceeded trying to force myself to relax.

"Buzz…Buzz."

My shiny, silver cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and read the name on the caller I.D.

Carlisle.

'Of course,' I thought.

"Yeah," I answered into the tiny speaker.

"Where are you?"

"I'm headed north on the highway. I'm going to the Denali's to hunt.

"Son," he replied, "come home. You should be here when she awakens."

"No!" My voice was raising in volume now as I thought of the suffering the young girl would have to endure. "I have no wish to hear the innocent pleading for mercy in her mind." I was calming now, making myself realize Carlisle would only do what he felt was right.

Silence.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I lost control. I just don't wish to witness the girl's pain."

"Very, well," came the reply. "Call us when your anger has subsided.

His response was calm as he hung up. I would spend four days with the Denali. That would be sufficient for Krystine to have woken up and had everything explained properly to her.

***

As I neared Port Angles, twilight was consuming the earth, the safest and most depressing time of day for vampires. For after twilight, darkness would encase us and leave us alone with our thoughts, while the rest of the world slept.

~ Carlisle's POV ~

The taste of human blood filled my mouth. So sweet. I had done this many times before, yet each time breaking the bond between my mouth and the human's flesh seemed more difficult. The time for me to stop was drawing nearer. I felt the venom from my bite seep into the veins of the human girl at an increasing rate. I drew in one last mouthful, and then ignoring all of the instincts my body naturally threw at me, tore my mouth away from the young woman's neck.

I looked around the room as I broke the trance human blood always left me in. I was alone with a convulsing young girl. The agony she was now in, made me suffer greatly. Knowing that I had put her in such pain made me reconsider my choice. After I had gone through my reasons for changing her, and reasoned with myself that I had made the correct decision, I remembered what I must do to ensure the change would take effect correctly.

I called Alice in from downstairs.

My family and I had brought Krystine to our home for her change so as to not raise suspicion. Also so when she woke up, she would not go on a feeding frenzy at the hospital.

Alice opened the door and I saw immediately saw the restraint she had to put herself to not pounce on Krystine. It was for this reason the rest of my family was downstairs in the first place. Edward was the most controlled around blood besides me, but since he was out, Alice would have to take his place.

"Restrain her Alice," I gently commanded, gesturing to the leather straps on the table. She and I both proceeded in tying her limbs to the metal table.

Krystine's convulsions were becoming more erratic now. Her non-restrained limb was thrashing and her back arched as she let out a shrieking howl of pain.

My mind had now shifted into full doctor mode. All my urges as a vampire were ignored and my enhanced senses were used to aid me in my struggle to comfort the girl.

I had been observing her for nearly seven days and was now noticing her full beauty as her body came to life with pain.

"Now inject this into her main arteries," I instructed, holding out the syringe of venom my family and I had gathered previously.

Alice did as she was told, holding her breath the entire time. I could tell that she was having difficulty restraining herself by this point. Her dark eyes widened as she drew in a breath, smelling the blood that seeped from the bites on her neck as well that which leaked from the punctured wounds of the needle.

Alice neared closer to Krystine's forearm. Her face was only an inch from the point that leaked the human's blood.

"Alice!" I said as calmly as the situation would allow. I reached towards her in an attempt at restraint as her face moved closer. We reacted with such intense speed, humans, I'm sure, wouldn't have known we had moved. Before I could get to her, however, Alice had thrown herself against the wall.

"…Carlisle…I…" Alice stammered trying desperately to fight the very nature of her being.

"Go," I said giving her permission to end her struggle. With a final look of gratitude, Alice sprang gracefully towards the door. I was sure she was going to the woods to find Jasper.

Once again I was alone with Krystine. Her thrashing had subsided and, though I lacked Edward's ability, I was sure she was silently praying for death.

I alone, would have to remain with Krystine for the next three days. For the strong scent of her blood, brought back foggy human memories of the caramel shop down the road from my father's house when I was a boy, would keep the rest of my family away until her transformation has been completed.


	3. Waking Up

Chapter Three

*** Waking Up ***

~ Krystine's POV ~

For the first time in over a week, my eyes blinked open. I looked around the unfamiliar room expecting to find it at the hospital. Inside, my chest was burning with a flame that wanted me to scream, but I didn't.

I laid limply on a metal operating table with my arms and legs buckled down. I glanced again at the room. I saw no sign of a hospital; instead it looked almost like a study.

"Carlisle, I think our friend is awake," a voice somewhere said.

There was no one in the room and yet I heard the voice just the same. I listened as footsteps came closer towards me. This was weird and I thought that maybe I was still dreaming.

When he stepped into the room, I had to do a double take.

"Dr. Cullen?" my voice surprised me.

His pale face and warm golden eyes smiled.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

He began to loosen the leather straps that held my wrists.

"Okay, I guess. Dr. Cullen, where am I?" I said.

"You are at my home. We welcome you to the family."

"What?"

His statement sounded like one you would hear in a scary movie where the freaks came and tide you up. They would mess with your head and then kill you.

He moved to my feet and unbuckled my ankles. I sat up on the table with ease. There was no pain anymore.

"Perhaps, you should come downstairs."

I didn't question him and slid off the metal table. The house that he led me through was so bright, even for Forks. The weather patterns seemed almost the same here as back home in Chicago, cloudy and rainy. We had been here for almost two months and had recently met Dr. Cullen at Forks High for registration. But a week ago on the freeway, our SUV hit a patch of ice in the mountains. They sent my family into a roll, anything else, is black.

Dr. Cullen took me to a living area, where I found five others. A girl with spiky black hair jumped up and ran to me.

"I'm so glad you're awake! I'm Alice!" She hugged me with a huge smile on her face.

"Um, hi. I'm Kris," I said awkwardly. I guess they weren't the freaky scary movie types.

"I know!"

Alice turned back to the couch and sat next to a frizzy, blonde haired young man.

"Kris, I would like you to meet your new family."

I looked at all of their faces. They were all very pale with golden eyes and beautiful.

"This is my lovely wife, Esme."

The woman with brown long hair got up and stood next to Dr. Cullen.

"Hello, Darling," her motherly voice chimed.

"Nice to…um…meet you," I muttered.

"Over there is Jasper and, of course, that's Alice."

He pointed to the blonde, frizzy haired one and the tiny girl, Alice.

I smiled when she gave me a big grin.

"That is Rosalie and Emmett."

He pointed to them as well.

"Sup little sis," the big one named Emmett bellowed, while the pretty blonde one sat with her arms folded as she looked in the other direction. I was confused as Emmett used the word "sis."

"And my son Edward is away at the moment, but he will return soon."

"How do you know he didn't leave for good this time? Huh, Carlisle?" the pretty blonde snapped.

"Not now, Rose," said calmly with a sigh.

Esme took my hand and led me to a chair.

"It's very nice to meet all of you, but what's going on?"

"Krystine a week ago you were involved in a car accident, and your parents…" he stopped. "Your parents died before they got to the hospital."

I felt like crying, but tears would not swell in my eyes like they always would.

"You, on the other hand, suffered severe head injuries that caused a coma, which eventually led to you becoming brain dead."

I listened to the horror story. My final decision was that this was no more than a nightmare.

"You were out for almost a week, and your insurance couldn't afford to have you kept on the machines."

His face showed signs of regret.

"Then how am I alive right now?" I asked as a tearless sob escaped my throat.

He looked at his family before turning to me.

"She won't believe you, Carlisle," Rose warned. "Edward might have been right for a change."

I was beyond confusion. Was this a nightmare? Were these people going to torture and kill me? Did they want me to join their cult of golden eyes?

"What?" I finally broke.

"You are alive because I have changed you into a vampire."

He stopped to let that last statement sink in.

"What?"

"I bit you, my venom ran through your veins, and stopped your heart, making you one of us."

My hand crept its way up to my chest. I placed it where, for sixteen years of my life I had a felt a heart beat. I only found now, was that I lost it.

"You're all vampires?" I asked bewildered.

nodded.

"You don't have to call me Dr. Cullen any longer, Carlisle is fine."

"And am I one now too?"

"Yes."

"Oh," I wanted to faint. I felt like I would, but it never came. I was beginning to wonder if I could ever laugh again. Emotions at this point were failing.

"Alice," Carlisle spoke, "would you please take our new friend to her room please."

The tiny pixie like vampire came to me with such speed it was incredible.

"Come on!" she called from half way up the stairs. Warily, I found myself following my new sister up the steps.

"I know this is really confusing right now, but it will be okay, trust me."

I followed Alice in a half daze as she continued to talk. My mind still couldn't comprehend what had happened. It was unreal, but somehow true.

Out of curiosity, I looked in each of the rooms. They looked normal, but of course so did the Cullens. It wasn't what I had expected; no coffins, but then again maybe they hid them in the basement.

As we walked to my room, Alice pointed out everyone else's rooms.

"And yours is next to Edward's. It used to be a storage room."

The whole back wall was a window looking out into the forest. There wasn't much in the room; some newly made shelves, a computer, and a desk chair.

"Thank you, Alice. Where am I supposed to sleep?"

She laughed before she answered, "We don't. We never will."

I walked over to the sliding glass door and slid it open shattering the glass.

"Whoa!"

Wide eyed, I looked at Alice.

"Sorry!"

I bent down and started gathering the jagged pieces.

"I guess I forgot to mention the super strength."


	4. First Kiss

Chapter Four

*** First Kiss ***

~ Edward's POV ~

The speedometer ticked toward 120 as my shiny Volvo sped down the highway. I had spent only three days at the Denali's due to the increasing annoyance of the vampire vixen, Tanya. Her obsession with me had grown to an extreme, and her pursuit of me, had become bothersome. She had recently been using the defense that we, both, had been single for over a century. Not that I wasn't flattered by this, but decades of her flattery had left me short on excuses.

I was now on my way to the cloudy little town of Forks, and I could only pry to whatever goods there were for vampires, that Krystine's transformation was complete.

I had my radio up on the highest volume as Werewolves of London blared through the speakers. Ironically, this was one of my favorites.

***

Within a half hour, I was pulling into the driveway of our large, wooden duplex. Out the passenger side window, I could see a line of trees, then Emmett's jeep as I pulled into our five car garage. I could hear the resentful thoughts of Rosalie, who was arguing with the ever-caring Esme. Carlisle was in his study, going over some legal terms for the hospital. Jasper must have been hunting because his mind was filled with the thoughts of the world's most seductive predator. Alice, Emmett, and someone's thoughts that were new to me (presumably, Krystine), were concentrating deeply on the cords of Living on a Prayer by Bon Jovi.

"Aw, you guys got Guitar Hero IV, and started without me! You guys suck!" I yelled at Emmet as I charged through the door.

I looked around, nothing seemed broken and no one was hurt. This was unusual. Whenever a new addition to the "family" had happened before, our house had become a cage in which the new creature was trying to break free.

I heard the crowd cheer on the television screen, accompanied by the excited, unfamiliar laughter of Krystine. The sound was melodic. Her dark brown hair shimmered as some sun inched its way between two clouds. Her skin glowed with a smile spread across her extraordinary, beautiful face. Her red eyes were filled with grand excitement.

"I beat your score, Emmett!" she shoved in his very shocked face.

Alice was laughing as Emmett looked more frustrated as she high-fived Kris. I stood there not able to take my eyes off of Krystine. Her smile filled my dead heart with joy.

Give me that guitar," Emmett said, determined to win this competition.

"Give it up Emmett, you can't win," Alice laughed.

"You wanna bet?"

Emmett pressed play and the same song filled the living room. I walked over to Alice and watched Emmett mess up a couple cords. The song neared the end and Krystine once again had that smile on her face.

"Damn it!" Emmett yelled as the song ended and Krystine and Alice began to laugh.

I also began to laugh at the sight of Emmett's angry face. Rose walked in and joined in the laughter as Alice told her what had happened.

"I hate you guys!" He said still furious.

"Come on Emmy, it's just a game," Rose said taking his hand and leading him to the stairs.

"Thoughts to yourselves!" I yelled after them.

"Krystine, this is Edward," Alice introduced.

"Hi," she said shyly.

I nodded and headed towards the stairs.

'What's up your ass?' I heard Alice think to me.

I climbed the stairs and entered my room. I didn't understand, why did I want Krystine around? She didn't deserve to die, and Carlisle had not right. My anger built inside of me.

"Knock, knock. I'm coming in," Alice said outside of my door.

The door opened revealing the little pest.

"What's wrong with you?" Alice accused.

"Nothing," I lied.

She could see that I was, but dismissed it anyway.

"Good, because I'm meeting Jasper at the mall and you get to watch Kris."

I froze and was about to object, but Alice already saw that coming.

"Be nice to her," Alice threatened.

She walked away and I heard her talk to Krystine.

'I have to run a few errands, but I'll be back soon. Edward's going to keep you company while I'm gone.'

I saw Krystine's face lighten through Alice's mind. I smiled at the thought of her even thinking about liking me. The smile faded when I remembered that she didn't deserve this "life" of damnation.

'Come on Edward, don't be such an ass.'

I descended the staircase as Alice hugged Krystine goodbye. Alice flashed me a glare before she walked out the door. Krystine was on the couch when I walked over to her. She didn't look at me.

"What would you like to do?" I asked reading her mind as she shrugged her shoulders.

'I haven't seen Pride and Prejudice yet and Alice told me I really needed to see it, but I don't want to be rude.'

"You're not being rude," I said walking to the cabinet to choose Pride and Prejudice.

She looked at me incredulously when I turned to take the movie to the television.

'How did he know what I was thinking?'

"I can read minds."

Her face was stunned.

'Oh, no! Does he know that I like him? Shit! Now he does, damn it!'

I chuckled as the movie began. She put her head in her hands and I sat down next to her. I took her hands and placed them back in her lap.

"Its okay" I smiled.

She smiled back and we both turned to face the screen.

~ Alice's POV ~

I skipped through the door with Jasper following with bags in his hands. Kris and Edward were sitting on the couch, closely, if I may say so myself. I grinned when I saw what movie that was playing on the screen. Edward would have never have watched that without convincing.

I sat down on the sofa next to Edward. Jasper walked slowly, with the bags covering his eyes, in front of the TV. He stopped and stood there blocking our view.

"Where do you want these?" Jasper asked behind the overflowing shopping bags.

"Move, Jasper. We're trying to watch a movie," Edward said trying to look around him.

He began to step to the side as the bags fell from his hands. They dropped to the ground as we laughed. He stood there impatiently and I began to feel guilty. They were _my_ bags after all. I stood and grabbed the ones on the floor and walked towards the kitchen. Jasper followed as always and set the bags down on the counter.

"Thank you," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek, but he slid he face so that my lips met his for a brief moment, and then pulled me into a gentle hug.

"What are we going to do tomorrow? We have to go to school," Jasper questioned.

"Someone will have to stay here with Krystine while everyone else goes to school."

"I guess Esme can," Jasper thought up.

~ Krystine's POV ~

We went to our separate rooms that night, not sure why since we didn't sleep, but I didn't question. I had been sitting on a chair, in the corner for over an hour. Time to me still seemed to go the same speed, slow. I picked up some paper and began to draw what I could remember of Edward's face.

Another hour past and I wasn't done with the drawing yet. I couldn't get the shading just right without him standing in front of me. I jumped a little when someone knocked on my door. I set the drawing down on the now empty chair and walked over to the door. I opened it revealing Edward as if he knew I needed him to pose, but I guessed he probably did know.

"I thought you might need some company on your first night. I know it goes a little slow," he said in his harmonious voice.

"Thanks," I said stepping to the side so he could enter.

His eyes glanced around the room until they stopped on the chair I was once sitting on.

"What's this?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

He picked the paper up with his face printed on it. I looked shyly at the floor.

"You."

I kept my face to the floor. A hand touched my chin. His skin was soft and his hand gentle. I slowly lifted my head and saw that his face was very close. His breathing was steady as mine stopped. His hand rested on my cheek as his eyes burned deep into my own. In the corner of my eye I saw his other hand rose slowly and he placed it on my arm that dangled at my side. His eyes were golden brown and he still breathed slow and steady. He came closer. His face, only inches from mine, now leaned even closer. Now only an inch away, his breath eased its way through my body making me feel warmer than I've felt since I had been changed. He leaned closer pressing his soft lips to mine. I kissed him back and his body now touched mine. All of a sudden his hands let go and his lips tore away from mine. It had happened so fast that all I saw was Edward's bedroom door closing. I stood there in shock.


	5. Bipolar

Chapter Five

*** Bipolar ***

~ Edward's POV ~

Oh, my God! What have I done?!

I sat on my couch with my head in my hands. She doesn't deserve this! She doesn't deserve this life! NO! Why did I do that?! I don't love her! I can't do this!

Her thoughts ran into my head, 'Why did he run? I don't understand. I thought he wanted to do that. Does he like me?

I had to get away. I wanted to love her. I couldn't. I couldn't stay here. I ripped my door open not daring to glance at her room and briskly walked down the hallway. A door opened in front of me and Alice walked out.

"Edward what's wrong?" she asked worriedly as I walked past her.

I didn't stop. I had to get out. I wasn't going let this happen. I wasn't visiting the Denali's again, but I was leaving this lifeless place. Alice followed me. She ran and blocked the front door.

"Move, Alice."

"No, what's going on?" she demanded.

I wasn't about to fight with her, but I would if I had to.

"Alice, please," I said a little lighter.

She slowly moved away as I drove the door open and ran to the woods at full speed, leaving Alice standing there with no answer.

Luckily today was a nice, clear night, a rarity in Forks. I knew exactly where I was going. I visited there often when the weather was nice and I wanted to be alone. I knew no one else would ever be there. It was my own place and no one could find me. It was the meadow.

It took me a grand total of about twenty minutes before I rushed into the full moonlight. I lay motionless on the ground closing my eyelids. Trying desperately to clear my thought and think of nothing, but unfortunately, my thoughts wondered to Krystine, of how she doesn't deserve this life. As rage flamed and dwindled, my thoughts wondered again. This time I thought about her chocolate brown ringlets perfectly framed her beautiful, defined face. Her features actually represented beauty; it was hard to believe she was alive.

~ Krystine's POV ~

I stood there, wondering what I had done wrong. It was an odd feeling that consumed me. It was a mix between guilt and frustration.

"Kris!" Alice's sweet voice called.

"I…I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to…what did I do?"

My mind was so jumbled with shit right now, nothing was making sense. Tiny, little Alice rushed into my room.

"What did I do?" I asked again.

She shook her head, "Edward's…troubled."

I bit my lip, "Is he bipolar?"

Emmett poked his head in the door, "Is she talking about Edward?"

Alice nodded.

"Ha!" he bellowed, continuing to laugh hysterically down the hall.

I wanted to find him and talk with him. Had my kiss been that revolting? I had never given one before.

With Alice still in my room, I slouched back into my chair.

"No, he's not bipolar." She smiled. "I think he was mad at himself."

"But… why?"

She thought for a moment about how to fraise the answer. Her beautiful topaz eyes shined in the moonlight that peeked through the trees.

"Edward likes to take every wrong thing in the world, and somehow, connect it to his existence."

She sighed, smiled, and patted my shoulder before leaving the room. My eyes followed her elegant steps down the hallway until I could only hear them. Closing my eyes, I pushed my head back against the wall the chair was leaning into, letting out a deep breath. Things would be different now, I realized that. I used to sleep away thing s like this, but I couldn't now. I had a whole new vampire family, which goes way beyond the laws of nature. Esme was now my mother, Carlisle my father, Alice a friend and sister, Rose an unwanted sister, Emmett and Jasper two loveable older brothers, and then there was Edward, gorgeous beyond reasoning, was my troubled brother that I wished could be more.

***

I opened my eyes finding it truly impossible to sleep. What I thought was me dreaming had just been Edwards perfect face running through my mind. I looked at his face that I had drawn, as it lay on the floor.

The breeze that blew in from my broken door twirled it up in the air before it landed at my feet. I picked up the piece of paper looking deeply into his eyes.

"Who am I kidding," I whispered, ripping the page in two. "He doesn't love me. Plus if he did before, he sure doesn't now."

Talking to yourself was never a good sign, but in this case I found it quite necessary. I walked onto the small balcony outside my shattered glass door. The night was clear and the stars were bright. The sights and smells had all become so new. There was nothing in this world now that didn't hold some fascination.


	6. I Don't Know

Chapter Six

*** I Don't Know ***

~ Edward's POV ~

By the time I even considered going back to the house, it was almost five o'clock I the morning. The sky was becoming lighter, but unfortunately, with a good cloud cover. I had been hoping for some sun. It was the only thing that made me feel alive, but somehow that had changed when I was around Krystine. She was my golden sunlight.

Instead of entering the house like a normal human, I leaped to my second story balcony off of my bedroom. The house was quiet, even the thoughts were hushed. I was beginning to think I had the wrong house. My junior year of high school was about to begin again for the 100th time. Any mortal my age, would go utterly mad if they had to go to school for the rest of eternity, while I was pretty sure that school was the only thing that kept me from going insane.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out fresh clothes to replace the ones that I had been laying on the wet ground in. I sat down on my couch and with my remote, turned on the radio. The song that was playing made me wrinkle my nose.

"That's not music," I said changing the station.

My second favorite station came on loud. The announcer reminded students that today was the first day of school, "Rise and shine you crazy kids of Forks High, because today is the very first day! You won't want to miss the nice, cloudy day!"

The happy tone of the DJ, reminded me that I hadn't sounded like that in nearly a hundred years. I haven't been truly happy until Krystine had shown, and yet a part of me, a large part of me, knew that this life we had brought upon her was not deserved. She had still been alive in that hospital room. Her heart still pumped her much needed blood through her veins. She wasn't dying, while a hundred years ago, I was.

***

Shuffling from the others outside my door broke mental torture. Jasper and Emmett chased each other down the hallway with pillow, like five year olds. Rose's face stuck in the mirror, making herself perfect, while Alice was deciding what to wear. I found an absence of Esme and Kris's thoughts in the house. Carlisle had left for an important call before I had even returned home early this morning.

Deciding to tear myself away from the pit of darkness I had been digging deeper into, I stepped into the hall.

"He lives! My little bro, he lives!" Emmett sang falling to his knees at my feet.

I smiled rolling my eyes.

"You owe me thirty-five dollars, Rosie, baby. I knew he couldn't ditch us," he laughed.

Emmett stood back up as Jasper slammed the top of his head with a pillow.

"And you owe _me_ fifty dollars. You said he would be back before midnight, and he's only been here since five!" Jasper gloated.

I stood in my doorway, leaning on the frame watching the two of them bash each other.

"I'm so glad that you can all bet on my emotions," I said sarcastically.

Emmett now had Jasper in a head lock on the floor.

"Jesus Christ! Would you two quit acting like children!" Rose ordered from the bathroom.

"Yes, mom!" they yelled back laughing.

I rolled my eyes again, stepping over my wrestling brothers and went into Jasper and Alice's room. She sat on the floor with three different outfits sprawled out around her. Her hand was scratching the top of her head making her look like she was really thinking.

"Which one should I wear?" she asked still looking at the clothes.

Each article of clothing still had the price tags on them. None of us wore something twice, not with Alice in the house.

"I don't know," I said looking at the options.

"Well, you're no help," she mumbled.

I sat in silence watching Alice make up her mind. I saw the models in her head that had been wearing the outfits that now lay on the carpet.

"Alice where's Krystine?" I asked, my patience catching up with me.

"Why? You didn't seem to care last night."

"Alice where is she?" I asked in my softer tone that usually broke her stubbornness.

"On her first hunting trip with Esme, but Esme is only going with her until she gets used to it," Alice explained. "When you left like that, you scared the poor girl. She was convinced she did something wrong. She was acting like you," she told me bitterly.

I took a deep breath, "But I'm the one who did something wrong."

For the first time since I walked through the threshold, she looked at me.

"That's what I told her," she sighed shrugging.

"And…What did she say?" I pried.

"She thought you were bipolar."

I heard Emmett laugh in his room.

"Bipolar?" I asked with a grin.

"Yes, now get out, I have to get dressed."

She got up and pushed me into the hallway, slamming her door in my face.

***

"I vote my Jeep!" Emmett suggested once inside the garage. This was our typical school morning. It took us at least twenty minutes every day to argue out whose car we were taking. I put my hands in my pockets and leaned against my Volvo.

"That's cool," Alice said hopping in the back seat. Jasper got in next to her, and Rose climbed in the passenger side.

'Is my bipolar brother going to ride?' Emmett's teasing thoughts asked.

"Shut up," I grumbled, opening my driver's door.

"I didn't say anything!" he mocked.

I slammed my door, turning the key. Emmett pressed the button that opened the garage, letting in the dim morning sun that found its way through the hazy clouds.

'Wanna race?' Emmett thought revving his engine.

I rolled my eyes slamming my foot on the gas. In my mind I heard Emmett curse as he too, stepped on the gas.

If I didn't hit any red lights or stop signs, I could get my Volvo to 150 mph. Emmett's jeep only got to 100 if he was lucky.

I turned up the radio concentrating on the road that stretched out in front of me. The roads were empty for a school morning. In my rearview mirror I could see the Jeep charging up behind me.

As we neared the school lot our speed decreased to the twenty mph speed limit. Emmett and the others pulled in next to me, as I got out.

I started off without my family, into the building. English was my first class. Alice and Jasper had it at the same time.

They soon caught up with me in the classroom with Alice taking a seat in between Jasper and me. The bell rang and the teacher entered the room.

~ Alice's POV ~

I couldn't understand why Edward acted the way he did. I was beginning to take into consideration that maybe he _was_ bipolar. Nevertheless, he was just being a normal guy, stupid. I glanced over at him. His dark eyes were glued to the chalkboard. Right no, I would give anything to have his power. Then maybe, I could see things from his point of view.

I looked down at my desk and a folded piece of paper landed on it.

_What's up with Edward?_

Jasper raised an eyebrow.

_Don't ask me. I can only see the future. _

I wrote my reply and tossed the note so it would land on his desk. He read my message then turned to me.

"Ask him," he mouthed silently.

I tore a sheet from my notebook and started to write.

_Okay, spill, what's wrong with you?_

I folded the paper and lobbed it to him. I watched Edward unfold it, write something, then fold it and lob it back.

_Nothing…why does everyone think something's wrong?_

I shook my head. Did he really ask that question? It was obvious something was bothering him.

_Come on Edward. You took off before Kris even got here. When you came home you acted funny, you even kissed her, then ran off again. Don't you like her?_

I tossed it to him.

_How did you know I kissed her?_

I rolled my eyes when it came back to me.

_That doesn't answer my question!_

Jasper looked at me as if to ask "what's wrong?" Shaking my head I shrugged.

Edward bit the end of his pencil, thinking what to write. The teacher preached on about adverbs and prepositions, while I waited. Edward threw back the paper, and I opened it.

_I don't know._

I read the scribbled words and crumpled up the paper. If he didn't want to talk about it, I wouldn't bother him.


	7. The Struggle

Chapter Seven

*** The Struggle ***

~ Edward's POV ~

By lunch, I was tired of everyone asking if I was "okay." Teachers even started questioning me. All the students in the cafeteria that were new stared as we walked in. Even without the help of my ability, I could tell what they were thinking. It was the same in every girls' mind. "Who's that?" a girl might ask. "Edward Cullen," she would reply. "He's hot," the girl would say. It was that way everywhere we went. Without a tray, I sat with my family at our usual table.

"So, how's everyone's first day?" Emmett smiled. "Mine has been great so far. Has anybody else called you bipolar today Eddie?"

Jasper, Alice, and Rose hid their laughs.

"Cut it out Emmett, he…" Alice broke off into a blank stare.

"What is it Alice?" I whispered.

"I was afraid that would happen," she murmured, still staring wide eyed.

"What Alice?" Jasper asked concerned.

"Krystine will take a human if she hasn't already."

With that I was out of my chair and heading towards my Volvo. It was starting, the ravenous new born sense.

I opened the driver's side door at the same time as Jasper did the same with the passenger's.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I know how to handle newborns, remember?"

I nodded and stepped on the gas.

I steered my Volvo straight for the woods as Jasper tried, unsuccessfully, to control my emotions. Every few moments he would send fresh waves of joy and calmness to me with his unspoken talent.

Within three minutes I had reached a part of the woods in which I could hear the fierce hunting thoughts of Krystine, mixed with the worried thoughts of Esme. From their minds I could tell that Alice's vision had yet to come true. The ferocious thoughts of Krystine were only the "normal" thoughts for a first hunter. Esme's thoughts were worried, but no more than they normally were. She always worries about the safety of her children.

As my Volvo neared the grounds of which they were hunting, the "normal" thoughts of my family were changing to those of panic.

They had been hunting deep into the forest, but as the in final chases of prey grew on, Esme and Krystine had been getting nearer to the road, to near.

Krystine had been hunting a small deer that was wounded and away from the herd, when she first caught the scent of the human. She was still miles away from the unsuspecting man, but a newborns speed surpasses even mine.

Jasper sent a fresh wave of calmness in my direction as I parked the car. The beaten up four-wheeler path we had been on had widened considerable, for my Volvo was much wider than a A-wheeler. I was going to need a new paint job. These thoughts ran through my mind at a rate unexplainable to humans.

"Cut it out Jasper." I snapped as he and I caught up with Esme.

We were a good distance behind Kris. The flow of emotions from Jasper unexpectedly cut off. Usually when I told him to quit they grew stronger. I looked over to see if I had offended him and I had.

"Sorry, Jazz," I apologized, unable to forge a smile, for the shock of my own emotions still weighed on me like a ton of bricks.

I immediately felt the pressure lighten and I knew I had been forgiven.

"I'm going to go ahead," I warned my family before I left them in a dust cloud behind me.

Krystine's thought were filled with the ravenous hunger and thoughts of how to kill her unexpected victim. I thought again of how she did not deserve this, and how we made her a killer.

I was gaining on her now, for she was inexperienced in the woods and had lost her way. I was still growing closer. The soft ground underneath me felt worn as I realized I was on a hiking trail. The dull ache in my throat grew more persistent as my senses told me I was near a human. I had to always place a firm restraint on all my natural senses to keep from attacking the man. I was still growing nearer.

"Krystine," I yelled as soon as I got close enough for her sensitive newborn ears to hear.

Immediately, I saw a shift in her thoughts. The main focus was still on the man walking along the road, however, in the back of her mind, her thoughts moved to me. First an image of my face appeared, then to the memory of me leaving her after the kiss. I felt in her thoughts the bewilderment, confusion, and hurt she had felt in that moment. I knew that I must make it up to her, later.

These momentary, secondhand thoughts had slowed her pace. I was now able to see her a few meters ahead of me.

"Krystine!" I yelled for the second time, hoping it would be enough to stop her.

My hopes failed me, it wasn't enough. She instead, picked up her pace as we neared the edge of the wood. Now I was close enough. I did the only thing I could. I tackled her, full force, to the ground. I had to keep her occupied until Esme and Jasper got here. The strength of a newborn vampire can outlast even Emmett's power, and I alone would be no match. I had to stall to save the man's life.

~ Krystine's POV ~

The smell of the pedestrian was overwhelming. His blood was the antidote for my thirst. I wanted it. I wanted it more than anything. I crouched low, I almost had him. I could have him in my grasp. I wanted him, I wanted his blood.

I wanted it! I was going to have it! The killer rose within my body. I would have him. I would have his blood. The wanting was going to have it, the wanting rose and rose. My legs sprung and I was going to get him. I was in the air and before I knew it, on the ground. I began ripping at what was holding me down. I was going to have him! He was getting away. I kept at the object restraining me. I needed the blood! I began to break through. I would have him! I was free for a moment, but again was trapped.

"No!" I shouted.

He would be gone, but I was fast enough, I could still catch him. I could imagine my teeth in his veins, the warm blood running down my throat. The thoughts made my strength grow stronger. I again escaped. I began to run. The wind whipped around me. I could still faintly smell him. I was running the edge of the woods. I slowed to pick up the scent, but before I could take off again, a force from behind pulled me to the ground. I struggled, but there was more force this time. I was dragged back into the woods by my hands. I became aware of my surroundings as the scent drifted to far away now. Esme had one hand and Jasper the other. I stopped my fighting and slowly they released their grasps. Esme bent down next to me and I buried my head into her shoulder. I was ashamed and I did everything wrong, but Esme still held me close and tried to calm me. I didn't deserve a good family like this. I tried to murder someone! No tears filled my eyes as I sobbed. Esme let go as another pair of arms embraced me. Sun shone through the trees ahead of us and I realized Edward was now holding me. I cried harder as I wondered what he would be thinking of me.

When my head slowly rose, Edward began to release his grasp around my body. I didn't want to face him yet and I didn't want him to let go. His hands stopped at my waist. I looked around and Jasper and Esme had disappeared. We sat there and I could feel his gaze on my face. I gradually looked up to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry," Edward had said to me.

"What?" I was surprised.

"I'm sorry about last night."

"I can't believe you're sorry for something that happened yesterday, when I almost ruined our family," I snapped rising to my feet.

I couldn't believe he had said that.

"Aren't you mad at me?" I asked still looking stunned at him.

"No," he answered casually.

"No? I just tried to kill someone and you are completely fine with it?"

"Yes. You should be mad at _me_."

"Why would I be mad? I thought _I _did something wrong."

He stood up and walked towards me putting his hands on my arms that rested at my sides.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I…I have a problem," He went on, "I'm sorry and I do like you."

We stood there looking into each other eyes for a long moment before Edward spoke suddenly.

"Follow me."

Without warning he took my hand and pulled me into a fast run. We ran for awhile before he decided to stop. We slowed to a walk and took only a few steps.

"Close your eyes," he ordered.

"Why?"

"Just close them."

I closed them tightly and I felt his hands around my waist pushing me forward from behind.

"Open."

I gasped at the beautiful clearing that stood before my eyes. The sun shown on the fresh green grass and I smiled wide. Edward's hands still rested on my waist.

"What do you think?"

I turned to face him and he never released his grasp.

"I love it. It's so beautiful."

"I always come here to think."

I smiled shyly when he looked down and deep into my new vampire eyes. His hand reached my chin, raising it up. His hand slipped under my cheekbone resting on my neck.

"Can we try this again?"

He didn't wait for my answer. He leaned towards me and our lips met. My hands wound around his neck making the kiss longer. Surprising me, he slipped his other free arm under my legs cradling me in his arms. My arms still rested around his neck. He ran me out in the middle of the meadow and spun me around until he plopped onto the grass. I was now in his lap and he held me like a baby and I laid my head on his chest. The sun shown brightly through the light clouds and our skin sparkled like miniature crystals. I lifted my head and rotated my hand in awe.

"You're beautiful," Edward whispered in my ear making me shiver.

I rested my head on his chest again and he wrapped his arm around my small body. We sat there content in each others' arms for a long time.


	8. A Perfect Moment

**(a/n) Hey guys…or not guys most likely…We would just like to thank you for reading our very first fanfic. The chapters may seem short to most of you, but they will get bigger after chapter 9. I'm almost done typing it and it might already be up before you even get to read this chapter. I'm going to suggest a spot on our profile at the top to put like what fanfic we are working on next and how far we are to typing it and putting it on Fan fiction, so check that out when you read this or maybe a couple days after. Thanks again and please read and review, we love to hear from you guys to see what you are thinking, plus, it makes us feel special 'cause we got people reading it.**

Chapter Eight

*** A Perfect Moment ***

~ Krystine's POV ~

I sat in the passenger's side of his luxurious Volvo eyeing the speedometer. The white needle slowly grew to a higher and higher altitude, hitting the ninety mph mark. His eyes were locked on the road ahead of him with one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding mine. I watched how effortlessly he moved the wheel, steering in and out of the other cars.

"So," he started smiling, "you can't drive yet?"

I looked from the dashboard to him.

"No," I said a little ashamed.

'How did he know that? Oh, wait, mind reader, duh.'

Edward laughed at my thoughts. The laugh that had come from him sent chills down my spine. It was musical, a perfect mix between melody and harmony. Everything about him seemed perfect, his beautiful golden eyes, wonderful face, soft lips, and muscular arms. He was my fallen angel.

"You can't drive," he said with a crooked smile.

I was hoping he didn't hear the "fallen angel" thing in his head. Actually, I wished he could stay out of my mind.

"Why not?" he asked, keeping an eye on the road.

"Well," I stalled, "I was too lazy to read the drivers manual."

He smiled.

I really hated reading, I mean really, _really_ hated reading. It was time consuming, made you tired, and your eyes always felt like they were going to explode. To be perfectly honest though, I'm petrified to get behind the wheel of a car, especially after what happened.

"Being in a car accident won't harm you anymore," he explained, hearing my worried thoughts.

"Well, I figured that. I just don't want…to hurt anyone else."

"I recalled the incident from before. Esme had me so focused on the scent of the deer's blood, but I still managed to sense the man. That had been the worst feeling I'd felt before. I had never wanted anything so badly before. The man's blood could have easily cured my yearning. Edward turned to me, bringing the back of my hand to his lips; their cool, smooth texture lingered there for to short a time.

"Don't worry, things will become easier," he murmured with a small smile.

He turned down a long wooded drive that led up to the Cullen's extraordinary home. Edward pulled the Volvo into the garage next to a big jeep and a little, red convertible.

"Are all of these all of your guy's cars?"

Every one was polished brightly, like each sports car had just been bought. I lightly traced my fingers on a strip of chrome on Edward's car.

"Yes, the Jeep is Emmett's, Rose's BMW…" he continued until each car was matched with its owner.

He stood behind me with his strong arms around my waist. His face nuzzled my hair; his cool breath ran down the back of my neck.

"Would you like to go inside?"

'Not really at this moment, are you crazy?'

"Maybe," he laughed softly answering my thoughts.

Together, we crossed the garage and entered the living room where they were all sitting. Before I could tell what was happening, Emmett jumped from his place next to Rosalie and with a hand full of flowers taken from a near-by vase, flew up the stairs. I glanced at Edward, and he shrugged. We turned our attention back to the staircase. Then, one step at a time, he came down holding the flower like a bride humming the wedding march. I burst into laughter, as did the rest of the house. Edward bounded into the air, landing on top of Emmett, who at the moment of Edward's pounce, let out a completely girly scream. It was a good five minutes before Emmett got Edward off his back.

"Hey, I was just jokin'!" Emmett chuckled.

"So am I!" Edward said as he pinned his brother to the floor.

"That's enough now. We don't want to break anything," Carlisle said, also enjoying their fun.

They both got up off the floor, doing some sort of secret hand shake.

"I'm sorry about my action earlier. I got carried away," I apologized to everyone with Edward at my side again.

Esme's face turned to a caring smile.

"Don't be, dear. It is to be expected for a while."

"Yes, no harm done," Carlisle added.

"I know, but all of you seem so perfect at it, and I…" I couldn't continue after Edward scooped me up into his arms.

He carried me up the stairs and took me to his room where he sat me on hi couch. I looked around.

"Why did you bring me…"

"His lips abruptly hit mine, and I didn't question his action. His right hand found it's way up to the back of my neck, while the other pulled me closer to him. My fingers knotted in his silky, reddish-brown hair, and I pulled him with me making him fall onto the couch with me. Edward's lips left mine for a moment giving us a chance to breathe. His hands dropped to my shoulders, hugging me to him as our lips met once more. I laid my head against his chest as we lay propping ourselves up with the arm of the couch. He rested his cheek on top of my head, twirling his fingers around my hair.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you," he whispered.

His words would forever be in my heart where only I could ever find them.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," I murmured, realizing the marvelous smell of his scent.

He laughed, "Its okay."

Edward kissed the top of my head. This perfect moment, just me and him, seemed so beautiful, almost poetic in a way, two vicious predators in love for all of eternity. His hand traced along my jaw, down the side of my neck, and to my collarbone where it lightly slid back and forth.

"Would you like me to teach you how to drive?" he asked softly keeping the mood.

I looked up at him.

"Only if I get to choose which car I get to drive."

"Fine, I'll even read the manual to you," he chuckled.

"Sounds like a deal," I said with a grin spread on my face.

Edward bent his head down to mine, until our foreheads touched each others.

"Deal."

He kissed me quickly again on the lips, and I knew somehow I was in heaven.


	9. First Day

Chapter Nine

*** First Day ***

~ Edward's POV ~

"Slow down!" Kriss commanded from the driver's side of Emmett's Jeep.

I was reading the driver's manual aloud as she drove ever-so-slowly down our driveway. Evidently I was reading to fast even for her enhanced vampire hearing.

"Okay, we're going left, so pull the lever on the left side of the steering wheel down."

She did as I instructed, however, she made the turn to quick and we ended up in the field across from our house.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, clearly angry with herself.

"Its fine," I replied, completely controlling my impatients. This being the third time she had driven today wasn't what made me so impatient, it was that this was the farthest we had gotten.

"Do you want to try again?" I asked, all impatients lost after I saw the scowl that painted her face.

"No! I'm done for today," she snapped, still mad at herself but yelling now, for her emotions had boiled over into her speech.

When I did reply, she apologized saying she was sorry, she just couldn't understand why I could drive at one hundred twenty miles per hour without looking at the road, and she couldn't even stay out of the field.

This combined with her thoughts made me laugh and thankfully, it was enough to pull her out of her bad mood, and join in on my amusement.

We got out of the car, and switched sides. I pulled the Jeep back into the garage, and still laughing, took her hand as we walked toward the house.

***

Four weeks went past without another "incident" like the one in the woods. Kriss was proving to be able to live the vegetarian lifestyle. She claimed it was very hard to abstain from humans. Only I believed her. The remainder of my family simply thought she was being humble. I had also been staying home from school with her everyday using doctor notes from Carlisle that stated I had an ongoing case of very contagious pneumonia. While we were home, I continued Kriss's driving lessons. She had been…getting better. Now she could drive perfectly at 20mph, but would loose control if it got up to 21mph.

***

"Come on Kriss!" Emmett complained, "I could have _walked_ to school by now."

Today was Kriss's first day at school and she, Emmett, and I were in Em's Jeep. Alice, Jazz, and the still bitter Rose, were in the convertible.

"I'm in no hurry to get there," she stated. "I didn't like school before, why would I like it now? I'm NOT ready to be in a building with hundreds of humans who have blood cells."

As always when she mentions her thirst, an overwhelming sense of guilt spreads over me. I was glad Jasper wasn't here.

"First, you _are_ ready and second, your bipolar lover boy will be there," Emmett concluded this with a brief moment of "kissing" noises, followed by his booming laughter.

I slapped him in the back of the head as we got out of his jeep. I went over to walk with Kriss's hand in mine as Emmett jumped down from his standing position and landed, noiselessly, beside us. He then wet to join Rosalie.

***

The usual thoughts from mindless girls greeted me as I walked through the cafeteria doors. Also, the thoughts about Rosalie from the mindless boys attacked my mind. I tried my best to block these thoughts and instead focused on the wondering thoughts directed at Krystine. Thoughts of jealousy directed at Kriss bombarded me from every corner of the room, those too, I ignored. The one's I focused on were of the guys, whose attention was caught by Kriss. They all quickly noticed her enchanting beauty, followed by an increasing strand of in-pure thoughts. Rage and jealousy swelled up inside me. So much, that I was sure I wouldn't be able to control myself, and then Jasper sent a wave of emotion making me feel all warm-n-fuzzy inside. For once, I was thankful of his gift.

Kriss and I had every class together. I had talked to the secretary to make sure of that. Unfortunately, Mike Newton was also in almost every one of our classes. Krystine had caught his "special interest." He talked to her every chance he got, trying to become "friends" with her, only I knew what he was really thinking.

English, Biology, Spanish, and Health were before lunch. They all went fairly smoothly, apart from the never ending thoughts and stares directed at Kriss and I, it was almost imaginable that our lives could be normal.

At lunch, our family sat together at a table as far from the rest of the school as possible. Once we were all in the attention of everyone, they all returned to smiley matters, except Mike.

"So," Alice asked in her up-best pixy like way, "How's your first day?"

"I've been to school before, Alice," Kriss smirked.

"Oh, you know what I mean," Alice feigned a pout.

"It's…a lot easier than I imagined."

I felt the others relax by my side. Their thoughts had primarily been of Kriss all day.

The rest of lunch consisted of Alice, Rose, and Kriss planning a shopping trip and Emmett and Jasper arguing who would win at arm wrestling if Jasper couldn't use his gift. Emmett's defensive thoughts made it a struggle to maintain a straight face.

Once we had gathered our untouched trays and stacked them by the sink, my family parted ways. Rose, Jasper, and Alice went to health, while Emmett met up with the jocks on their way to Elective P.E./Weight lifting. Of all of us, he definitely interacted with humans the most…besides Alice, but she is in a league all her own when it comes to being social.

History and Calculus went smoothly. Calculus was the only class we didn't share with Mike Newton. I could tell it would soon become my favorite.

Jasper met up with us for our last period, Gym. I passionately kissed Krystine before we parted ways for our separate locker rooms. It unfortunately ended to quickly when we started to receive looks from the other students, and the teacher blew his whistle and yelled at us for P.D.A.

This weeks topic was volleyball, not my favorite sport, but Kriss said she liked it, so I didn't complain. Jasper was captain and picked Kriss, then me, then another junior named Angela. I remembered her from last year, and knew she was at least not another mindless zombie girl roaming the halls.

Kriss proved to be better than me at volleyball. A feat she was very proud of. Her thoughts were filled with messages like, _"Yes, finally I'm better than you at something!"_ To be fair, I could barely keep my eyes off of her for long enough to hit the ball. I was at a huge disadvantage.

I glanced up at the clock, 2:42. School was out in 18minutes. We had recently rotated courts after defeating Jessica Stanley's team. Now we were up against Mike's team. _O Boy!_

I wasn't the only one having a hard time not staring at Kriss. Mike was having even more difficulty. He had already missed the ball twice, and his thoughts made me want to pound him. Again, I was thankful for Jasper.

Four minutes of class remained. Mike's thoughts were truly maddening. I was now beyond Jasper's help and it was all I could do to resist myself enough not to attack. It was my serve. Slowly, I placed the ball in my left hand, backed up behind the designated line. I tossed the ball up and in the instant before my palm struck the ball images from Mike's mind entered my own. Without giving away my families presence, I aimed solely toward Mike's face. Even if Mike had vampire speed, I doubted he could have moved from his stance to keep from being smothered by the hard, white surface of the ball.

My mind was just racing toward Kriss as I heard the inevitable crack. It was his nose. I could tell it was shattered, as the scent of human blood filled my nostrils and mouth. I now had myself, Jasper, and the newborn Kriss in a room with a bleeding human. It was my fault and I was responsible for seeing that the putrid, filthy Mike Newton escaped with his life.

**(a/n) just a lovely cliffie for you all. I hope you all loved this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to type, I apologize! Please click that ever so tempting review button and tell us how much you loved or hated his chapter…it means a lot! **


	10. Too Close

**(a/n) For Chloe, if you are wondering when the next chapter is up, check our profile and look at the Where We Are At spot and it will tell you around the time the next chapter shoould be up AND it will tell what other fafictions we are writing. **

Chapter Ten

*** Too Close ***

~ Edward's POV ~

The teacher blew his whistle, pushing his way through the horde of students that were circling Newton. This distraction gave me enough time to grab Kriss. Jasper had fortunately ran off at the first taste. I knew he would be hard on himself later, just for thinking about what could have happened.

I had her around the waist pulling her with all the strength in me. The intoxicating smell of the blood filled the large gym making my head spin. Kriss had fallen on the floor trying to claw her way over to Mike.

"Kriss, you don't want to do this!" I whispered into her ear. "Control yourself, like we have practiced. You are better than this."

The thoughts in her head were that of a blood craving animal, but in her eyes I could see she knew this was wrong. Under me her muscles loosened enough to where I could almost pull her out the door.

~ Krystine's POV ~

I felt like I was reliving a horrible nightmare. The burning in my throat for Mike's blood was taking control of my body. The outside world was a daze to me. I only saw my prey. Voices in my head told me the best way to attack and planned it all out for me. Then there was the softer voice, its velvet tone trying to calm the screaming ones.

Something or someone was pulling me from what I desired. I tried to fight back, but the calming voice came again and made me more relaxed.

"Don't let it overwhelm you," the voice said.

I closed my eyes and held my breath trying to eliminate any mode of temptation. I felt my body go limp and arms lifted me from the ground. When I opened my eyes again, I was in the hallway leaning against the lockers. Edward's hand touched my face.

"It's okay," he murmured.

I shook my head. "No, it's not okay. I could have killed that boy!" I said in a tearless sob. He pulled me close to him, stroking my tangled hair.

"Shh. But you didn't," he whispered, but to me it didn't matter.

I could hear footsteps approaching us, too heavy to be that of a vampire.

"Is she going to be okay?" the gym teacher asked.

I was beyond words at that point, so I only nodded.

"She's a bit shook up about the blood, but I got her out before anything happened," Edward said coolly.

The teacher looked around the empty hall.

"Where'd your brother run off to, Cullen?"

Edward shrugged, "He got a little shook up too."

He started to walk away before turning back to us, "I don't know what you were trying to pull back in class," he pointed a finger at Edward, "but it won't happen again. I know your aim to well to think that was an accident. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

He looked back at me, "Better get her home, she doesn't look well."

"I will, sir," Edward called as the teacher went back to the gym.

Edward took my arm around his shoulder. I was more than capable of walking, but just didn't want to. He took me out to the parking lot and over to Emmett's Jeep.

"I'm not driving this time," I grumbled.

Edward laughed opening the passenger door. The sound of it lifted some of the weight that hung on my shoulders.

"What about our clothes?" I asked, looking down at my shorts. I didn't care for the school colors, especially on clothing.

Edward pulled his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open. Speedily he pressed the buttons to spell "get our clothes from locker room." He pressed send and put the phone back.

"Alice will get them," he smiled.

The gray clouds overhead threatened to rain, which wouldn't surprise me with the way my day had been going. The fresh air was quickly calming my burning flame to no more than a cinder. The cool Forks breeze blew and I watched Edward's bronze hair blow with it.

"You never told me where you are from," I stated, finding words easier now.

"Nowhere important," he said, looping my hair behind my ear.

"But, all you have to do is figure out where I'm from, is to read my mind!"

"I read minds, not pasts," he laughed.

"Humph." I slammed my head back on the headrest and folded my arms.

"Chicago," he said. "That's where I'm from, and don't make a big deal about it."

I smiled, "Chicago? Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Really," he smiled.

"Wow."

At that moment the heavens opened and rain came pouring down along with small rays of sun that poked through the clouds. If we were smart, we would have tried to put the tops up on both cars, but instead we sat in the rain and laughed.

***

Even out here I could still hear the final bell ring, which immediately after; a flood of students came rushing from the doors. They all rushed to their cars holding their books over their heads trying to shelter themselves from the pouring rain.

I watched as a very dizzy Mike Newton stumbled out of the building holding a bag of ice to his broken nose.

"You should apologize," I told Edward.

He rolled his eyes and said, "If you knew what he was…"

I pressed a finger to his lips.

"I knew what he was thinking; it wouldn't have taken a mind reader to figure that out."

I pressed my lips to his reminding him that I belonged to only him. "Now, go tell that poor boy you're sorry."

Edward smiled, showing his beautiful white teeth. He jumped from the jeep and splashed through the puddles over to Mike.

While Edward did his best at apologizing to Mike, the rest of the Cullens came from the school building. Alice was carrying a grocery sack which I figured contained mine and Edward's regular clothes. Jasper, thankfully, didn't look like he was going to attack anyone, but I can't say he looked happy either. The down pour calmed to a mist.

Reaching the jeep, Emmett, jumped in his regular position behind the driver's seat.

"So, I heard you freaked out in gym class," he teased.

Joking or not I sunk deeper into the passenger seat, reminding me of what I had almost done. Killing Mike would have meant trouble for the rest of the Cullens.

"Oh, Emmett," Alice said, "Don't do that. She has done remarkably well for a new born."

She took the sack with our clothes and smacked him in the head with it.

"Don't listen to him, Kriss, he's a goof," Jasper said with a smile.

I smiled back, "Are you okay though, Jazz?"

Edward had told me it was hard for him too as a vegetarian, and before my first hunting trip that would have sounded absurd, but now I knew exactly how he felt.

"Never better," he said looking down at Alice and gave her a quick kiss.

Rose rolled her eyes and headed toward her BMW.

"Here're your guys' clothes," Alice said sweetly handing me the bag.

"Thank you, Alice."

Edward, at a normal pace, ran to the jeep and got in the driver's side.

"Hey, congrats on bashin' Newton in the nose!" Emmett bellowed.

Alice and Jasper rolled their eyes and went to Rose and hopped in her car.

"Whatever," Edward huffed starting the jeep and leaving the parking lot.

~ Carlisle's POV ~

I had left the hospital early after receiving a very worried phone call from Esme. She was near hysterics and all I could get out of her was an "accident" had happened at school. My mind had immediately jumped to the newest addition to the family. Perhaps, I was wrong and she wasn't ready. All I could do was pray we didn't have to move again. We would, hopefully, have at least two more years at Forks. It was wet here, but otherwise the perfect location to keep my family's existence unknown. I was worried, but I knew my children could care for themselves and that my wife had a tendency to let her emotions take control.

I was nearing the entrance to our driveway when my phone began to ring. I had been using it for nearly five years; however, it still startled me every time it went off, a habit which gave my family many laughs. Old habits die hard I guess.

"Hello."

"Carlisle," Edward's voice spoke through the phone, "we're all fine. It isn't necessary for you to come home." I could tell from his voice he was worried and wished to explain the situation to me, but also did not wish for me to worry.

"I'm in the driveway, son."

"Oh…I'm sorry. I guess we worried Esme, unintentionally of course."

"All is fine, no harm is done. I will be inside in a moment." With that we both hung up and I pulled into the garage.

***

"Emmett," Esme called as I walked through the door. She was still upset, but had calmed a lot since I had last spoken with her.

Everyone apart from Emmett was already seated in the living room as I walked in. As I took my seat next to Esme my last remaining son slid sown the banister and landed on his feet at the foot of the stairs. His never faltering good mood was apparent on his face as he leapt over the couch and into his potion in-between Rosalie and Jasper. Alice was seated on the floor at Jasper's feet, while Kriss sat with Edward in our oversized chair.

"Edward you may begin," I instructed this and he began the story of the day at school. Every once in a while one of the others would jump in, adding something Edward had missed, and by the time we had got to the end, a half an hour had passed. Kriss was the only one of my children that remained silent throughout the entire tale.

When the day had been recounted from start to finish, Kriss spoke. The regret was apparent in her golden eyes, as she apologized.

"Krystine," I said calmly yet firmly, "there is nothing to apologize for."

"Yes dear, you are doing incredibly well," Esme assured pouring love into each word that fell from her lips.

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about," Alice remarked slightly downhearted from Kriss's doubt.

"No harm, no foul, sis," Emmett agreed getting up. "Now that this love fest is over, I challenge you to Guitar Hero IV!" he added this with a smirk as he started to turn on the game system and the TV.

"You can't beat her," Jasper stated, getting up to allow Emmett to move the couch. Rose had already excused herself to her room. She had no interest in video games.

Esme also excused herself to go talk to Rose, and Alice got up to play against Jasper while Emmett and Kriss got ready.

"I've been practicing," Emmett smirked.

Edward loosened his hold on Kriss and allowed her to get up as he moved the chair.

For reasons unknown to me, my children had to remove the furniture so they would have "jumping room" every time they played this game.

"Have fun," I said as I ascended the stairs. Five excited cries of "We will!" greeted me as I entered my office.

~ Krystine's POV ~

Throughout the time Edward and the others recounted the story of my first day to Carlisle and Esme, my breathing had quickened and my pulse, if I still had one, would have been racing.

I could feel Edward's worried gaze on me as he noticed the changes in my body language. Also, I'm sure he was reading my racing mind. I was thinking about the reaction I would receive and his arms tightened around me in a comforting gesture.

By the end of the story I was incredibly worried and borderline depressed. Jasper's wave of calmness hit me full force and settled my uneasy mind.

"Thanks Jasper," I thought truly relieved. I wasn't facing Edward, but I could tell he was smiling.

Before Carlisle could speak my mind thought again of the possible reactions of my family, of all the things they could and should think about me. I was a monster, an uncontrollable monster.

Carlisle's voice broke my thoughts, "Krystine, there is nothing to apologize for."

Esme, Alice, and Emmett followed assuring me I was not to blame and they weren't angry.

I felt guilty for thinking so lowly of my new family and realized that they all meant what they had said. Jasper and Edward's thoughts were unspoken, but I knew they felt the same. I was truly lucky.

Rose, who still hated my guts, had left once Emmett had spoken. Now, Esme had left and Carlisle was going up to his study.

Edward loosened his grip and I got up allowing him to move the chair.

"Have fun," my new…father said.

"We will!" the five of us yelled in unison before we broke out into laughter. My worried mood quickly vanished as I stepped up to meet Emmett's challenge.

Almost finished, I thought as I heard the last round of chords of _Living on a Prayer. _Emmett was 1000 points behind me and I had only missed one note.

"Damn it!" Emmett cursed as the song ended.

"You might as well give up," I laughed. "You won't ever beat me." Before I could turn around Emmett was leaping toward me growling playfully. He hit me before I could move, but soon I had my new born strength to pin him to the ground.

Growling, Emmett said, "Enjoy your strength while you can, soon you'll be weak again and then you should sleep with one eye open." He was obviously joking, but I was suddenly intimidated. Still, I had to laugh at his analogy of "sleep" as I let him off the ground.

I was just thinking of what song to challenge Jasper with when Alice's guitar fell to the ground. Her eyes glazed over and went into a blank stare. She was having a vision. Before it ended a knock on the front door surprised me making me jump into the air.

I looked at Edward expecting him to answer it, but he was in the same state as Alice. A lump rose in my cold dead throat. Edward would normally just ignore Alice's sudden visions as they weren't usually important. I realized this must be different.

A second knock on the door echoed in the house. Carlisle was on his way to answer it when his usual calm expression changed to that of worry. He had noticed Edward and Alice locked together in the impending future. My eyes fell to the rest of my family. Jasper ran to Alice's side trying to console her, and Rose ran down the stairs to Emmett with Esme close behind her. I was with Edward now, trying to wake him from his gaze. All non-future seeing eyes turned to the door as Carlisle slowly opened it. The Cullens rarely had visitors and when they do, I doubt it's ever a good sign.

**(a/n) another cliffie! I'm sure you people are just loving us right now! Hope you like the extra long chappie! We thought everyone deserved it and most of them should be like this from here on out…woot woot as Vampirate1963 would say! Please read and review and let us know what you think and if you like the longer chappies!**


	11. The Guest

**(a/n) This chappie will be another short one…sorry for the people that like the long ones. I'm hope you guys enjoy this one since I haven't updated in like forever and I apologize greatly…please forgive me! **** The next one shouldn't be that far behind and if you look on our profile you will see a "Where we are at" spot that will show you all where I am with the updates and stuff. If you see a lot of mistakes don't hate me because I only looked it over once. ENJOY!**

Chapter Eleven

*** The Guest ***

~ Krystine's POV ~

"Abadore," Carlisle said the name in a worried tone.

"Step outside," said a deep male voice. By the seductive tone, I could tell it was the voice of a vampire.

Carlisle obeyed and stepped outside the door, closing it lightly as though the door would keep our sharp vampire ears from hearing their conversation.

At least it wouldn't have if Alice and Edward hadn't awoken from the trance at that moment. Alice fell to the ground in tearless sobs. Jasper, Rose and Esme went to try and get her to talk while Emmett came to assist me in pursuing Edward to tell us what was wrong.

His eyes were now fixed on me. The blank stare had turned to one filled with love and compassion that if I were human, my heart would have stopped and I would have surely been crying. All of a sudden his love-filled stare turned cold and enraged. He tore his eyes away from mine and placed them on the door.

~ Edward's POV ~

My dead heart sank into the deepest darkest abyss of the cold ocean for what Alice had seen would only bring my family and I heart ache, especially me. I, like Alice, wanted to break down into a sob, but I held myself strong, my body filled with angry.

The worried thoughts around me mixed with my own, was drowning me.

Kriss embraced my stiff body pressing her head against my chest.

_"Tell me, please, please Edward!"_

Her sobbing thoughts awoke my stare, and I squeezed her to me. I inhaled, smelling the sweet scent of her chocolate hair. I ran my fingers through it memorizing it's texture, then I held her face in my hands. I look into her liquid eyes remembering their glossy shine. I kissed her lips felling how they felt on mine, and their smoothness. Our bodies pulled closer as the kiss went on.

When we parted, the anger in me started to rise. Kriss's confused thoughts lingered in my head as I walked to the door. Carlisle was in the driveway talking with Abadore. His long blonde hair almost looked white, and his fierce red eyes glow against his ivory skin.

He was with the Volturi. Over the last few centuries he was off and on, leaving Italy for reasons not even I would ever know.

I took my place beside Carlisle, keeping my eyes fixed on Abadore.

_"Control yourself."_

I pushed Carlisle's thoughts aside.

"Aw, Edward," Abadore said slyly, "so very nice to see you again."

A slow hiss seeped through my tight lips.

"Angry about the news of your newborn, I see. Well, my dear friend, I'm afraid her fate has already been decided."

His evil smile set me off like a rocket. In one swift movement I had him pinned to the cold earth. All the while, Carlisle told me to control myself. I heard him call for Emmett as I held Abadore down with all my rage and fury. For the first time in one hundred years I had actually wanted to destroy something. My vampire muscles wanted to rip him limb from limb and burn the pieces. My mind was beginning to think like a newborn, again. My strength swelled in my arms to crush him. I wasn't going to let any one of these damned creatures take away what I held near to my dead heart, I couldn't.

Emmett's strong hands pulled me from my much desired prey. Abadore got up from the ground brushing himself off.

"I apologize for my son's unnatural behavior," Carlisle stated.

Emmett stood behind me restraining me from any farther outbursts.

"Well, I guess some of us can't help being monsters," Abadore smiled looking directly at me.

A low growl rumbled in my chest. He started to turn away, but turned back to me. With his white index finger he motioned me to come towards him. My feet left the ground, and I floated nearer to him. No muscle in my body could move. The force that compelled me didn't stop until I was an inch and a half away from his face.

"You've got three days with her boy, and don't try anything stupid. Aro wouldn't like that."

The force that had brought me closer to him left as he turned away and I fell to the ground.

"That was aired," Emmett stated, helping me up.

"Abadore has the gift to move objects with his mind," Carlisle explained.

Emmett looked at Carlisle, then me and back at the house. "Now that 'mind freak' has left, would somebody care to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Emmett's question was followed by a long empty silence. Carlisle looked to me. I shook my head. I wasn't going to be able to talk about it just yet.

"Apparently," Carlisle began, "the Volturi, has decided that there should be a limitation on the number of new born vampires." His eyes were filling with the sadness Alice's held. I tried to block the words that he spoke, finding it impossible. "And the limit has recently run over by one." He paused. "Krystine, will be picked up by the Voturi in three days to be…destroyed."

~ Alice's POV ~

Kriss stood next to me. I didn't need Edward's gift to tell what she was thinking. As much as we tried to hide the truth of their conversation, our vampire ears could not help but over hear.

Kriss turned in silence, heading for the stairs. She seemed lifeless as she walked. A dark shadow was lingering over all of us, blocking our hope that was always so narrow. I would have gladly accompanied Edward in the driveway, to rip Abadore apart, but my feet had failed me and left me standing where I stood.

This day had started badly, I admit it, but it was only getting worse. Finding a small amount of strength in me, I too, headed for the stairs. Jasper slowly rose to join me.

"No Jazz," I sniffed, "I've got to talk to her."

"I know," he nodded hugging me before returning to the couch. A tiny wave of hope flooded me as he sat down, just enough to make me turn one side of my lips to a smile.

Her room was no longer empty, she sat on the small sofa with her head buried in a pillow. For once I was at a loss for words. How do you tell someone that they only have three days to live? It was cruel, they were cruel. She had done nothing wrong, and she was to be punished for it.

Her dark golden eyes peeked over the pillow. "How will they do it?" She asked innocently.

Silence.

"Alice, please! If it's going to happen then I must know!" She threw the pillow down and ran over to me. She put her arms around me and buried her face into my shoulder.

"Well," I said finding it hard, "the only way to kill a vampire…" I couldn't finish, it was to horrible.

"What, Alice?" she sobbed.

"…is to be cut into pieces and then burn them."

I felt her go limp around me, her weight pulling her to the floor. With her hand she reached for the pillow and stuck her face in it once more.


	12. Ready, Set, Go!

Chapter 12

*** Ready, Set, Go! ***

~ Krystine's POV ~

I couldn't move. I felt as if already the life had been sucked out of me. My strong muscles felt weak. My perfect vision seemed hazy. My still heart felt like fire. I felt trapped in a fairytale, one that doesn't end happily ever after, the kind where although the princess finds her prince, something pulls them apart.

That was what I feared, not dying. Technically, I was already supposed to be dead, that didn't bother me. The fact that I would be killed savagely, that didn't bother me. The idea of me leaving Edward, destroyed me. He would never hold me in his arms again. I could never feel his smooth white skin again. Our lips could never meet again. Knowing that, was enough to kill me.

If I was to end up in hell, where the damned souls linger, than that is what I deserved, but if I was to end up in heaven, I could find no happiness. For my guardian angel lived on earth where I wanted to be, in his arms.

I laid on the floor, my face still in the pillow. Alice sat next to me stroking my hair doing her best to calm me. The cool wind blew softly through my door. A million starts twinkled against the dark night sky. I looked up from my pillow, gazing in wonder of the beauty of the night. The full moon cast a silver shadows in the forest full of the evergreen trees.

A knock on the door pulled our attention to it. Edward, pale and beautiful, walked into the room. His glum expression was heart breaking. Alice looked his direction, Edward nodded to her silent question, and she left.

Edward sat on the couch, and I joined him.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in my ear.

"Don't be," I said brushing the mangled bronze hair from his golden eyes. "You did nothing wrong."

There was a look of guilt on his face.

"Exactly," he murmured. "I didn't do anything."

"What do you mean?"

"All those weeks ago, when Carlisle brought us to the hospital to see you, he told us that he was going to make you one of us. I tried to say no, that you still had a chance, but I didn't. If I had done something more, this whole thing wouldn't have happened." Rage consumed his voice along with more guilt. "It's my fault." He whispered the last sentence.

"No!" I said. His face turned to me. "It's not your fault. If you had done something, I wouldn't be here. My insurance wasn't going to allow those machines to keep me alive anymore. Because you did nothing, I'm still alive, with you. Being with you means more to me than death. I'm not scared f dying, I'm scared of leaving you!" My voice was shaky. "I love you, Edward."

I pulled myself to him, wrapping my arms around his body. I pressed my cheek against his hard chest, wanting so desperately to cry, to be able to show how much I cared for him, how would do anything for him. How it would pain me to leave, and never have a moment like this again. I wanted to scream, to wake up from a wonderful dream that had became a savage nightmare. Maybe that's what this had always been, a nightmare. Maybe, I was too blind to see it that way in the beginning. My mind was betraying me. Too many wonderful things had come from becoming a vampire, and I was letting one day of awfulness drag me down.

Edward held me in his arms, the way I loved and would miss, stroking my hair softly. His touch was so gentle and flawless. Every time he touched me my dead heart would live again until his skin left mine.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yeah."

I looked up into his endless eyes getting lost in our gaze. His hand brushed the side of my face.

"What, love?"

"Nothing, I just needed to hear your voice."

He smiled.

"Edward?" I asked again.

"Yes?" he grinned.

"Can you take me back to the meadow? The one took me to all those weeks ago."

His hands cupped my face. "Of course," he murmured, pressing his lips softly to mine.

***

Before I knew we were standing in the middle of the meadow. I slid down off his back and sat in the grass. It was so peaceful. The trees swayed as a soft breeze blew. I laid on the earth, feeling the grass tickle my bare skin. I looked up at the spacious sky. Edward laid next to me. The stars twinkled above us.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" I said.

"Yes, you are."

I turned my head and saw him staring down at me propped up on his elbow. I put my hand over his once alive heart. I moved closer to him and he wrapped his strong arms around me. We laid content together for a long time. I jumped when Edward's phone began to ring. His arms released me from his strong grasp and he took his phone out of the pocket of his jeans.

"We're going hunting, if you two would like to join us, you may." I heard Carlisle tell Edward.

"Who's going?" Edward asked.

"Everyone," Carlisle answered.

"I think we will pass," Edward said smiling.

I heard Alice laugh on the other end and I looked suspiciously at Edward.

"We should be back by morning," Carlisle told him.

Edward shut his phone and stood offering me his hand. I gently placed mine in his and before I knew it, Edward was running through the forest with me on his back. My legs wrapped around his waist, they wound tighter as he ran faster. We reached the house and I was still on his back when he swung the door open. The house was silent and a note lay on the door mat. Edward picked it up and tore it open.

'Have fun.' It read. Alice had signed her name in perfect manuscript at the bottom.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked Edward as I took it from him. I now stood by him trying to figure out what Alice meant by 'have fun.'

"I think I might know what she means," he said with a wide grin spread across his glowing face. I gasped when he abruptly swung me into his no longer empty arms. I didn't even have time to regain my blurred vision before he took off towards the stairs. Suddenly, he stopped at my door and slowly opened it. My room hadn't changed much since the first night. Alice kindly had put a bed in the room about a week ago after I had asked where I slept. It made me feel more at home. Edward shut the door behind us and let me down. I stood in front of him. Our foreheads pressed together and his lips came closer to mine. They first pressed gently, but then became more forceful. His hand played with the hem of my shirt. I knotted my hand into his hair and tried to keep up as the kiss got deeper. Edward took a step forward making me step towards the bad. His body was now pressing against mine and I could feel every part of him. His hand inched up my back as we inched even closer to the bed. Edward's lips broke away from mine making both of us gasp for air He brought his lips back to mine and soon broke away again only to move down my neck. The back of my legs hit the bed and I fell backwards onto the soft mattress. His lips found mine again as he played with my bra strap. My legs wrapped around his waist and he chuckled in between a kiss. His other hand found the button to my pants as mine found the top button of his shirt.

***

I had never thought I would be ready for this, but even as I lay there, my head on his bare chest, I couldn't think that I could have been more ready than this. I loved him and I know he did back. Edward stroked my hair and kissed my forehead before I heard the front door open. I looked at Edward's perfect face. His eyes were closed and a grin spread across his face. I heard a booming Emmett climb the stairs.

"Emmett I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Alice warned. I looked wide eyed at Edward, but he still laid there like a dumbass.

"Why, Alice? Did they have sex?" he asked jokingly. I heard Alice begin to laugh. Edward held me tighter and kissed me fiercely on the lips His tongue brushed across my bottom lip when he broke away. He threw the sheets off himself and pulled on his boxers and pants. He glided into the bathroom and I got up as well. I walked over to my closet and picked a pair of jeans and a random t-shirt. I went to my drawer and pulled out underwear and a bra and got dressed. I walked into the bathroom to find Edward in the shower, so I sat on my bed and waited impatiently. He walked out with wet hair that hung in his face. He looked hot. Edward strode over to me. He put his hands on my waist and bent down kissing me gently only to add some force at the end. His cheek brushed softly against mine as he whispered in my ear.

"I love you." He kissed me on the cheek this time and took my hand leading me out the bedroom door and downstairs.

When we reached the last step and entered the living room, Emmett began to laugh. "Did you two have fun last night?" he asked making grunting and moaning sounds.

"Ewww Emmett," Alice exclaimed.

"Grow up, Emmett," Jasper added.

Carlisle entered with Esme who took me in a warm embrace.

_Great. Everyone knows that we "did it" last night._

Edward chuckled wrapping his strong arms around me. Carlisle came over to us and whispered something. I didn't see his lips move, but I did hear him, "We need to have a family meeting tonight, but for now, let's just have some fun." Edward nodded quickly and no one else saw it.

Edward turned me around in his arms. "Would you like to attempt another driving lesson?" He breathed making me shiver as his intoxicating sent filled my nostrils.


	13. Driving, Emmett Style

Chapter 13

*** Driving, Emmett Style ***

~ Krystine's POV ~

"How about you let me try and teach her Eddie," Emmett said standing up.

"No," Edward said abruptly.

"And why not?" I asked. "He has as much right as you do."

"Yeah, Eddie, listen to your fuck partner."

"Fine, you go right on ahead. Good luck."

"Let's go Kriss," Emmett said putting hi arm around my shoulder and leading me to the garage.

***

"We're back," Emmett yelled as we stepped into the house. We walked into the living room. "Eddie, let Kriss give you a ride," Emmett once again teased.

I walked to the couch where Edward was sitting. I stood in front of him and he grabbed me hands and quickly pulled me forward making me fall on top of him. It took me by surprise and I let out a high pitch scream. Edward began to laugh and kissed me roughly.

"Get a room!" Emmett shot back.

"Like you have room to talk," Alice slipped in.

"Let's go," Edward said getting off the couch leading me out the door. "I can see we are not wanted here. What car are we taking?"

"Yours of course, Edward."

"Smartass."

I smiled as Edward slipped into the passenger's side. I quickly started the car and stepped on the gas making the car fly backwards down the long driveway. I sped onto the road. He was in shock when I looked at him. His eyes grew wide with surprise. I turned onto the highway and the needle inched to 100.

"Slow down!" Edward shouted.

"Why, you always go this fast?!" I demanded.

"It's different, _you're_ driving!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I shot back as I made as illegal "U" turn towards the house.

"What did you just do?!" he screamed.

"It's called a "U" turn, Edward."

"I know what the hell it is!"

I raced past the cars at 110 now.

"Slow down, right now!"

"No," I argued.

"Stop the car!"

"Make me!"

We pulled onto our road and I abruptly stopped and pulled in smoothly into the garage.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Pretty good huh?" I said turning off the car. He sat with a stern look on his face. He was pissed.

"Don't be mad," I said trying to calm him as I stuck out my bottom lip to pout. It didn't work. I slowly reached for his thigh and pulled myself into a sitting position on his lap. I grabbed his hair and leaned in for a hiss, but before I could move any closer his lips were already on mine. He slithered his arms around me and forced me against the dashboard. My legs wrapped around his waist and he forcefully pressed his body firmly against mine. His lips broke away and traveled down my neck and back up. His skin was smooth and soothed me. His lips were at mine now and his hand caressed my hair as he moved even closer almost making it uncomfortable, but I welcomed it with lust anyway. The glass of the car was coated with a haze of our hot breath. Edward slowed the kiss and pulled away still holding me tightly against his body.

"We should go inside," he whispered in my ear. He then took my waist and kissed me fiercely. He let go and my legs loosened around his waist. His hand slid down my waist to my thighs and he spun me around so that I was now looking through the unclear windshield. He pulled my hair over my shoulder and his nose tickled my neck as it ran across it. I bowed my head when he did the same with his lips.

"Let's go," he whispered.

He pulled my face around so that he could kiss me roughly before he grasped the door handle. I hopped out and he shut the door behind me. I began to walk out of the garage not wanting to, when I felt a hand grab my waist and pull me backwards. Edward shoved me against the Volvo.

"Did you really think you could get away that easily?" His face inched closer to me and his forehead rested on mine.

"Maybe," I said playing along.

"You're wrong."

His lips met mine and he pushed me into the Volvo even harder. His body converged with mine and the pulled away. His hand intertwined with my hand and he pulled my limp body off the Volvo and towards the house.

"I let you off easy."

"Did you?" I teased.

"Yeah, I did. You should be grateful. I should have beaten your ass."

I chuckled as we walked through the door and strode into the living room. Emmett and Alice were waiting for us.

"So, how did it go?" Emmett asked as if he didn't already know.

"You will never teach anyone to drive again," Edward said pointing to Emmett.

"I think I did a good job," Emmett stated with a smartass look painted on his face.

"Yeah, showing someone how to commit suicide!" Edward accused.

Carlisle then walked through the threshold and faced us.

"Family meeting, Jasper says he will be here soon," Carlisle stated.

"Why will he be late?" Alice questioned.

"I don't know," Carlisle answered.

Alice and Emmett followed Carlisle into the dining room and we walked behind them. Edward pulled out a chair and gestured towards it. I sat and he put his hands on my shoulders. Carlisle sat at the head of the table and Esme sat behind him on a small bench. Emmett and Rose sat on the opposite side of me, while Alice took a seat at the end of the table.

"Jasper should be here by now," Esme said worriedly.

"He will be here soon," Carlisle comforted.

Edward rubbed my shoulders and Rose squirmed in her chair impatiently.

"Let's start without him, he should be here any minute," Carlisle said interrupting the silence. "You all know why we are here, to come up with a plan to save an innocent girls life. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

The room fell silent as we all sought our brain for some kind of helpful information. All of a sudden, Jasper walked through the old wooden doors. He rolled out a big piece of paper onto the table in front of us.

"I have a plan," he started.

We all looked up at him in shock and I saw the corners of Alice's mouth turn up towards the heavens.


	14. Jasper's Plan

**(a/n) Sorry it has taken me so long to type! I've had SOOO much going on and stuff. I really hope you all liked the last two chappies cause I DID :D Sorry to leave you guys at a cliffy in the last chapter but hopefully this will put your mind at peace. Don't give up on us please cause the sequel is almost done and it is SOOOOO good! Stick with us and I promise there won't be any more long periods of time before I get the next chappie up. **

Chapter 14

*** Jasper's Plan ***

~ Krystine's POV ~

" I know two days isn't enough time to ask for much help." Jasper's tone had changed from its usual soft tone, to one that greatly resembled Carlisle, strong and knowing, but still gentle.

He stood next to Alice leaning forward with both hands pressed against the table. All of us leaned into the table to get a closer look at what was written on the paper. My eyes scanned the long list of names that were printed on it.

"But if the Denali coven could come," he looked at Carlisle who was listening intently. "it could help greatly." The room fell silent

_I don't know see why I have to be here, She's not my problem._

Edward and I shot a glare in Rosalie's direction and a growl rumbled from both of us. Looks came from all around the room as Rose returned our glare. I tore my attention away from Rose long enough to find a look of utter confusion burned into Edward's handsome face.

"You were saying, Jasper," Carlisle said. Jasper continued and the others listened until Edward's thought seemed to leak into mine.

_Can you hear me?_

I wasn't sure if I was imagining this or not. His voice was clear as crystal in my mind.

_Yes._ I thought back warily. Edward's grip on my shoulders seemed to tighten then relax as if my unspoken answer had frightened him.

"…I wouldn't think that the Volturi would send many after one new born, especially with what power they posses," Jasper explained.

"I see your point, but how do you propose the Denali coven can help?" Edward questioned.

I was getting confused. I didn't know who we were talking about. Who were the Volturi, and what is the Denali coven? I felt like I was no help what so ever. One, I don't know who we're talking about and two I had no brain power powerful enough to think of some brilliant plan.

Jasper thought for a moment. "The Volturi don't like uneven odds, there are already eight of us, including a newborn with more power than all of us, and if we can get the Denali's to be a back up, the odds will be on our side." Edward nodded finding a truth that I couldn't in Jasper's plan.

"And if the odds are against the Volturi, Aro will be more willing to talk things over," Emmett added. Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I all looked at him in disbelief. That had to have been the most intelligent thing I had ever heard come out of Emmett's mouth.

Alice's sweet face turned to Jasper. "Do you think that they would be willing to protect a newborn that they don't even know?"

"The Denali's are our friends," Carlisle said. "They know that we would only ask for their help if we absolutely needed it." Carlisle's words seemed to brighten Alice's dull hope a lot more. In my mind, I was actually beginning to think that we could do this. All together, it sounded simple, something I would have never guessed. But there still seemed to be a part of me that said not to get my hopes up.

"How many do you think they will send, and who?" Edward asked. With his question, the sight around me changed. It was weird. All of us including the other coven they had been discussing stood in the Cullen's large back yard facing eight other vampires. The only one that I recognized was Abadore, the other seven I was unaware. Then the scene turned black, and I was back in the Cullen's dining room.

"Eight," Alice and I whispered together. They all looked first to Alice and then to me.

"Quit doing stuff like that, jeez, first you and Edward start growling, then Alice and you talk in unison," Emmett complained with a puzzled expression. I couldn't help but feel awkward with everyone staring at me. That had even bothered me as a human.

"Krystine, What did you see?" Carlisle asked softly. I wasn't sure what to tell him. They didn't know what was going on, and I had no clue.

"Us," I answered. "All of us, with other vegetarian vampires. We were outside in the back, and eight other vampires were there, only they weren't vegetarian. The only one I recognized was Abadore."

I heard Edward growl low in his chest.

"She has visions too!" Alice cheered.

"She can also read minds," Edward told them.

Emmett's face turned even more puzzled then before. Then he eyed Jasper.

"Didn't I tell you to quit with the waves of fuzzy stuff Jazz. It creeps me out!" Emmett shook his body like a wet dog.

"I didn't do anything," Jasper confessed, then looked at me. I felt awkward again.

"I think Kriss has a gift that allows her to use others around her," Carlisle smiled.

_Great. _I thought. _So much for being normal._

Edward chuckled behind me. We all sat there for a long time saying nothing before anyone spoke.

"I'd better get a hold of Tanya and explain everything to her," Carlisle said kissing Esme once before heading for his study. Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett went into the living room.

I stood up, tired of sitting. Edward brushed the tip of his nose across the back of my neck, lifting away my worries.

"We missed the last hunting trip," he whispered. "Would you like to join me?" His voice was so intoxicating to hear. He made my head spin.

"Yes," I said trying to match the beauty in his voice. He laughed then pressed his icy, smooth lips to the back of my neck.

***

I loved to hunt at night. That was when the woods were really alive, while the rest of the world slept around us. But I always managed somehow to rip my clothes. Alice didn't appreciate that, but I didn't care. Edward on the other hand, was amazing to watch. He moved even more effortlessly then I could have imagined for a vampire.

Edward led us deep into the wood, away from any mortal so that I could control myself. We stopped in a small clearing, then he let go of his senses. His deep golden eyes glowed in the darkness and sniffing in the air pulled me with him heading north. As he drug me, I too let go, trying to find the scent of his prey. I smelt the cool air and detected a large buck. That would be enough for Edward, but for me to be safe around a mortal, I would need more. The smell of the deer was growing stronger as we moved in and out of enormous trees. Edward stopped, letting my hand fall. He stepped carefully pressing a long white finger to his ivory lips. He jumped over a fallen tree trunk leaving me alone before the aroma of the deer's blood perfumed the air.

I waited, biting my lip to keep myself from the bleeding corpse. I kicked the stiff brown leaves at my feet distracting myself. Edward lithely jumped back over the fallen tree, his golden eyes glowing a bright liquid gold.

It was my turn now. I sniffed the air thumbing through the different smells until elk caught me, much bigger than a crummy deer, and easier to catch than a bear. I took off, brushing up dirt as I dug my feet into the moist ground. Although I couldn't hear him, I knew Edward was behind me. He laughed as I caught the sleeve of my shirt on a forked tree limb. I rolled my eyes. Alice was just going to have to deal with it. Edward laughed again.

We had been running quite some time before the elk's odor became stronger. With my upgraded vision, I could vaguely see the outline of a large female elk a hundred yards away. I ran even faster, pounced into the air, and landed exactly on my desired prey. The animal struggled under me, grunting and kicking before its racing heart faded into the darkness. The smooth texture of the animal's blood filled my mouth as Edward approached with a crooked smile on his face.

"What?" I asked breaking the bond of my lips and the animal's neck. He knelt down beside me, stroking the dead animal's velvet fur.

"That was quite graceful," he smirked.

I raise d a brow, "Really?!" He nodded grinning.

"Well, except for ripping your sleeve." He stuck his finger in the hole of my torn t-shirt. I looked up into his glossy eyes.

"Oops," I shrugged. We both laughed quietly, and then his face turned solemn. His fingers traced my jaw and the bridge of my nose, then my lips. His mind wasn't in the present, but in the near future two days from now.

"It's going to be okay," I held his white hand to my cheek. There was false hope in my words that I couldn't hide. "Edward, dying doesn't mean anything to me. My time has been up before I even knew you." I could feel my tearless sobs surfacing. "Thanks to Carlisle, I got to live an extra second life…with you. Dying I can live with, and life without you on the other hand, I don't think I could do. I don't want to leave you."

I wrapped my arm around his body, pressing my cheek to his hard chest. He held me close to him, softly stroking my tangled mess.

"I love you Krystine," he murmured into my ear. Those words, sent chills down my spine. He had spoken them before, but much differently. The first time he told me this, his voice spoke true, filled with much compassion. But when he spoke them again, the words seemed to linger in and around my head, circling my thought with warmth and passion.

He turned to me so I was facing him. "I love you," he said kissing my forehead. "I love you." And he kissed my neck. "I…love…you," he spoke breaking up the words every time his lips touched mine.

**(a/n) I hope everyone liked it! Please review and let us know what you guys think will happen in the end. Trust me it will be BIG! But don't worry, we will put the sequel: Why Him? up soon after the last chappie of Why Her? **


	15. Good News and Bad News

Chapter 15

*** Good News and Bad News ***

~ Krystine's POV ~

Edward pulled me through the front door. No thought came into my head. The house was empty. A smile spread across both of our faces and our eyes met with something evil glistening in them. He flung me into his arms and raced up the stairs to my room. We were on the bed with his arms wrapped around my small body, his lips wound around mine and down my neck.

~ Carlisle's POV ~

"If the newborn means that much to your family, Carlisle, then we will be glad to help."

These were the words I needed to hear.

"Thank you, Tanya. My family will be most grateful."

Alice stood nervously in the doorway as I hung up the phone.

"So they are coming then."

It wasn't a question. She smiled a little. "This might work." Alice turned on her heels, and went to tell the others.

Time got ever so nearer to the end of the second day. I sat at my desk with only the light of the open door to fill the room. I had been silently going over Jasper's plans in my head. There was a small amount of light at the end of the tunnel, but to tiny an amount to celebrate over. Running through any other possible ideas, my mind remembered Kris's newly found gift. After a few moments Edward and Krystine were in the doorway answering my unspoken call.

"What is it Carlisle?" his voice anxiously asked. I got up from my desk chair, and went to stand in front of my desk.

"It's nothing to get worked up about son. I just would like to explain to Kris about Aro."

~ Krystine's POV~

"Who's that?" I asked.

In front of Carlisle's desk was another chair that Edward sat in pulling me into his lap. Carlisle leaned against his desk in a relaxed position with his arms folded at his chest.

"Aro is the leader of a Coven in Italy. They call themselves the Volturi, and they think of themselves as King, you could say."

_More like power thirsty monsters._ Edward thought rolling his eyes.

Carlisle began to speak again, "They keep things in order in our world, and destroy any who threaten to reveal us." His voice changed to a more serious note. "The Volturi, have a lot of powerful vampires. They are constantly growing, taking in vampires with special gifts." His eyes moved to Edward. "They have been after Alice and Edward for decades. And there is no doubt that if Aro finds out your gift, he will want you as well." Edward hissed.

I looked at both of them. "But wouldn't that save me, if he knew about my gift?"

Edward's soft touch turned me face to his. He looked into my eyes. "They will take you away if they know about it, back with them to Italy."

My thoughts drifted. If they didn't know about my power, and Jasper's plan failed, I would be killed. If this plan still failed and they did know my power then they would take me with them to Italy. I was really hoping that in the next forty-eight hours I wasn't dead or on my way to Europe.

"What other gifts do they have?" I asked, looking back at Carlisle.

"Aro can read minds with his palm, Jane has a stare that tortures people, Abadore can lift things with his mind, and Demetri is a master at tracking.

Great. I couldn't find much hope in Jasper's plan now, even if only eight were coming. They weren't going to send the weak ones. Edward was right, they all sounded like power thirsty monsters.

"During the battle, should it come to that, attempt to not use your newly acquired gift. We would prefer if they don't realize that you would be of such use to them as long as we are in the superior position. If, however, they seem to be overpowering us, as a last resort, it would be better for you to reveal your power than for us all to be destroyed," Carlisle added this last instruction with his usual compassion mixed with grief and sadness I had never heard before in his voice.

"I don't understand, with all of their incredible gifts and those of our side, I could be a lot of help and you want me not to do anything?" I was truly confused. I might be the difference between victory and defeat.

"Once they find out about your gift," Edward grimaced, "their main focus will turn to capturing you. At this, they will no doubt succeed. When Aro wants something as badly as us, he will want you, nothing will stop him." Rage filled my beloved's voice as he attempted to remain calm. "If he gets you, you will become his most valued possession, because you will be his most powerful one."

"I understand," I said, my words directed at Carlisle although my eyes were on fixated on Edward's.

_Let's go._ Edward's thoughts entered my mind clearly as if they were spoken.

"Thank you Carlisle," I said getting up from my position n Edward's lap. I immediately missed the closeness between us.

I left Carlisle's study with Edward following closely behind me. We made our way to the family room where we would spend the last few peaceful hours before fighting for my life.


	16. The Quite Before the Storm

Chapter 16

*** The Quiet Before the Storm ***

~ Edward's POV ~

I sat in the family room as the time pasted minute by minute. Each moment I had left with Krystine was precious. I was resting with her in my arms. We sat on one end of the soft beige couch with Alice on the opposite end. She was resting with her forehead on her knees with her eyes closed. I could tell she was attempting to see into the future. I couldn't see Kris's face, but was sure she was sharing this experience with Alice. Both of their minds remained impatient for a vision. My mind also raced as did that of the remainder of my family. Jasper, sat on the floor beside Alice. His thoughts of concern and worry made me resent my gift. Rosalie's mind was bitter, as usual, toward Kris and her thoughts remained angry even as she won the game of strip poker she had been playing with the ever worriless Emmett upstairs. Esme and Carlisle had retired for the evening.

***

Dawn was approaching on Kris's last day, and everybody was on edge. She had given up helping Alice in finding any vision that would warn us about something important. Instead, she fidgeted with her hair nervously. All of us seemed unable to speak with our minds filled with what was coming. I sat silently until thoughts that of others outside my family began filling my head. Kris's puzzled expression looked at my face for an explanation.

_The Denali's_

She nodded slightly once, still wondering, no doubt, who they really were. This encounter was definitely going to be one of two things, interesting or awkward. Well, for Tanya at least. Her thoughts were already on my before she was even here.

_Don't worry, she'll get over it._

Kris had been scowling at her thoughts as they approached our home. She smirked proudly, pressing herself closer to me.

"Emmett, get the door," I whispered. Alice looked over at me, losing her concentration.

"Are they here already?" she asked surprised.

Emmett slowly walked over to the front door just as the bell chimed. Carlisle, along with Esme, came down the stairs to greet our guests. We stood up, with Kris at my side to greet them also.

Tanya came through first by-passing Emmett completely and came over to me first, while Kate on the other hand, greeted Emmett cheerfully with a high five.

"Oh, Edward, it is so nice to see you again!" She wrapped her arms around me in a hug a little too friendly for my liking. Krystine at my side, glared at her, her thoughts flaring.

"It's good to see you again Tanya," I said gently pulling myself out of her grasp. "I'd like you to meet Krystine, she's the newborn." I put my arm around her, making sure Tanya got the picture.

She stepped back, looking at Kris.

"Oh, well aren't you a pretty little think." There was a bit of disgust in her tone. "I'm Tanya, nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Krystine snickered as Tanya turned to Carlisle and Esme.

_Just ignore her._

Kris smiled.

_No problem._

I leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. I tightened my arm on her waist bringing her closer before I took her hand and led her to the couch. I sat and pulled her back into my lap. I didn't care that we had company, I was going to make these last moments with her worthwhile.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear.

Tanya glanced our way and Krystine saw. Kris turned to me and whispered, "Is she looking?"

"Yes," I whispered back.

Kris's lips met mine and I couldn't help but to smile big. I kissed her back fiercely. Tanya's head was filled with anger. Our smiles beamed as Emmett realized what was going on. He also seemed amused and began to laugh. Jasper and Alice then looked at him suspiciously. Jasper was the first to notice and then joined in with Emmett's. I couldn't help it anymore and I too, began to laugh. Alice starred confused. She shot a glare at Jasper who had still not stopped laughing. Alice than began to laugh as if a light came on inside her abstract mind. The room filled with musical laughter. Carlisle turned to see what the commotion was and decided that we would get over it. All of us exited after Esme gave us a look over her shoulder. Emmett's laugh subsided until we entered the kitchen.

"Oh, my, God! Did you see Tanya's face?!" Emmett chimed putting on a shocked girly face with his hands glued to his cheeks and is mouth in a wide oval shape.

The room was booming now. Jasper tripped on a chair and fell to the floor still laughing very hard. Esme entered and Jasper sprung from the floor and Emmett covered his mouth like a child.

"That was rude," Esme scolded with a straight face. Her mouth turned into a smile again and the laughing continued.

When the laughing was finally brought to a close, the others returned to the living room. Kris and I stayed in the kitchen. Kris didn't want to listen to Tanya's jealous thoughts.

"Esme was right, that was rude," she smiled, rolling an apple back and forth between her white hands. The scarlet color set a major contrast to her porcelain skin.

"Was it?" I asked playfully, raising an eyebrow. Rude or not, it made me happy. No longer, hopefully, would Tanya try to beckon me to her. Just the thought of her expression made me laugh. I walked around the counter to stand behind Krystine. I wrapped my arms around her waist, nuzzling her dark hair.

"Yes, it was very rude," she stated still with a glowing smile. "Someone like you shouldn't be so…tempting."

I laughed. "Tempting? Someone like me? Do explain."

She turned around, her molten eyes locking on mine. "Do you not pay any attention when you are in sight of any woman? You make them melt."

"I make them melt?" I asked finding humor in her statement.

Her forehead creased, frustrated that I wasn't cooperating. "Do I make _you_ melt?" My fingers traced the outlines of her lips.

She smiled. "Quite often actually."

I lifted her chin and bent to kiss her. I couldn't help myself and started laughing.

"What?" Kris looked surprised.

"Tanya is eavesdropping."

A smile touched her golden eyes, quickly turning into a laugh. Her laughter stopped before mine and her face turned serious. She looked out the window almost in a daze.

"God," my voice was a whisper. "This is really happening isn't it?" She glanced at me, then back to the window. "Before, it all seemed like a dream, but now as it gets closer, things start to really sink in." She shook her head.

"It's an odd feeling. I don't know what it is, or how to describe it. I guess its nerves. I'm not really scared, just nervous." Her thoughts drifted away.

All day, I had tried not to linger on the fact that this day could very well be the end of my happiness. It sounded selfish, I didn't want her to go because she made me happy, I didn't want to let her go because I loved her. Love was unselfish, wasn't it? To love someone as deeply as I did Kris, made her a part of me, and without that part, no other part of me would ever function again.

"What will you do?"

Her question caught me off guard. Of course, I had dreaded given thoughts to this, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her.

She watched as I didn't say anything. "Edward, what will you do?"

"I don't know," I sighed running my hands through her silky hair. I kept my mind off of my suicidal options, afraid Kris would find them.

She laid her head against my chest. I cradled her tiny body to me. She was so innocent, so kind, and yet they thought her threat. As soon as I got my chance, I would do everything in my power to destroy them.

***

For countless moments we stood, unmoving statues locked together in a thoughtful embrace. We would have remained there, both of us content until then end of time if not for Emmett's booming laughter. It had been nearly an hour since the remainder of my family had left us to join the Denali in the living room.

"Come here you got to see this," Jasper said before reclosing the doorway that linked the kitchen with the living room. Kris led the way, our hands still linked, into the room where they had all gathered. The furniture was pushed against the walls, and everyone gathered in a semi-circle around Kate and Emmett. They were circling each other, feigning martial arts moves, while at the same time squawking and flailing their arms like chickens. The entire room was filled with laughter, even the minds of my family and friends seemed put at ease by the sight of my brother and friend's idiocy.

"What the hell?" Kris sputtered in between fits of laughter.

"It is our impression of illegal Chinese chicken fights," Emmett explained before doing a mid air front flip to kick at Kate. The fight continued for another ten minutes. The laughter didn't subside through the entire act.

When they had finally finished the finale, which consisted of Kate pecking Emmett's eyes out, they both did summersaults in opposite directions, jumped up, and bowed.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm in town all summer," Emmett presented with a laugh as he moved the couch back into its original position.

"Things like this make it impossible to not love Emmett," I told Kris as I moved the oversized recliner back into its place.

"We need to hunt. We don't have long before their expected arrival," Irina said motioning for her family to follow. They were heading for the door when I felt Kris stiffen at my side. It was only after I noticed her reaction, that I heard them…eight distinct new minds greeted mine with the familiar thoughts of control and hatred.


	17. The End of Her Life

Chapter 17

*** The End of Her Life ***

~ Krystine's POV ~

I noticed them before Edward. Seven unfamiliar minds greeted mine along with one I recognized to be Abadore's. His malicious thoughts, along with those of a woman, I expected to be Jane, disturbed me in particular. It was them that caused me to stiffen and instinctively lean closer to Edward.

"Their here."

It was these two simple words spoken by my new guardian angel that awoke me from my frozen stance and sent the family and friends around me into a frenzy.

"How far?" Carlisle directed the question first at me and when I didn't respond, at Edward.

"Five miles," I heard his velvet voice reply. Carlisle motioned us toward the door that Kate, Irina, and Tanya were still immobile and gathered by. Carlisle, with Esme by his side, entered the backyard first. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Tanya, Kate, and Irina followed, leaving us at the end. When we had entered the yard we all began to run. It had been decided yesterday afternoon that here was not the place to hold a confrontation between us and the eight vicious vampires responsible for this battle. The Cullen's house was too close to humans.

We rushed through the woods, everyone keeping a distance from one another, but all maintaining the same pace. Even Edward and I, who were the fastest, lingered at the speed of the others. We were three miles from the Cullen house when Carlisle, and in turn the rest of us, came to an abrupt stop. We positioned ourselves in an upside down "V" formation with Carlisle at the peak and Irina and myself at the two ends. The Volturi were soundless as all vampires are, so only Edward and I knew exactly how far away they were at any given time. I realized this and it was at that moment I began to resent my gift.

***

Carlisle stepped forward as Aro, followed by the rest of the Volturi, stepped through the cover of the woods.

"Hello Aro," Carlisle spoke, bitter and disgust slightly evident in his calm, unwavering voice.

"Carlisle," Aro nodded.

"Aro, I understand your reasoning about our new family member, but she has become very special to all of us. What I don't understand is why another member of our vampire race would be so dangerous, or what damage it would cause. We are more than capable to teach her our ways. As you understand, we do not feed on humans, so as you see, you will not have to worry about population or about complications with the human world.

~ Alice's POV ~

As Carlisle explained to Aro our reasoning, my mind wondered to a vision that had just drifted to my consciousness.

A black cloaked figure came at me. When the figure was close enough I saw the face of Demetri. His lips turned up to show his teeth. His red eyes were now slits and his nose flared. I dodged quickly before he could get a grasp on me. I fell to the ground from the force of a hand that had a hold on my foot. I kicked something hard with my other. I glanced to see my high heels collide with Demetri's face. His hands flew to it as it throbbed. I stood quickly and scanned the open field. My eyes stopped at each face of my family. Every one of them struggled with a cloaked member of the Volturi. Rose was the last face I saw. Jane stood above her body that lay on the ground. Rose screamed in pain and clung to the grass. Her eyes were squinted as invisible tears streamed down her scrunched up face. Jane laughed at the pain, the screams of my sister.

"Edward!" I heard Kris from across the field scream my brother's name. "Edward!"

I bit Demetri's hand and he immediately released me as he cried out in pain. I leapt up and looked around frantically for Kris. I found her being pulled away into the trees by two cloaked figures of the Volturi. I ran towards her but before I even got halfway across the clearing, Demetri came from behind and threw me into the nearest tree. I cried out as pain shot through my body. My eyes opened and I saw Edward grasping at the ground trying to get free so he could get to Kris, but Abadore was dragging him away. Edward kicked him and looked around for Kris. His eyes filled with worry and face held frustration. His eyes finally gazed through the trees where he could still see them pulling Kris away. Edward's face turned numb and his eyes transformed to fear. It was the most scared I had ever seen Edward express. Abadore pinned Edward to the ground.

"No!" Edward yelled. He couldn't get out of Abadore's grasp as he began to rip my brother to pieces. I screamed and was immediately lifted be Demetri. I kicked, I screamed, I hit, but I couldn't get away from him. I could help my dying brother. I couldn't get to my new sister, ad best friend. I couldn't save my family.

***

I was in shock when I recovered from the resent vision. I looked around and saw Edward's face written with the same fear I saw in the vision. Kris, too, had the same look on her face. I looked back to see what I had missed in Carlisle and Aro's conversation. Carlisle no longer had the calm look that always stayed plastered to his fade. Aro's voice rose and I saw everyone tense. Jane already had herself in a crouching position. The rest of the Volturi seemed to all at once follow Jane's action.

"Wait!" Edward said suddenly.

I watched him begin to cross the clearing. He stepped in front of Kris and kissed her. I could see the force behind it as if he would never touch her again. He then walked to Aro. What was he doing?

"Aro, I am willing to go and be a part of your coven if you would spare Kris's life."

Aro stood baffled, as sis everyone else. We all knew Aro wouldn't dare to walk away from this offer. Aro nodded toward Edward and before I knew it, Demetri and Jane held Edward's arms and began to disappear into the woods. Carlisle stood shocked as Aro walked and follow the rest of the Volturi members through the trees. We couldn't move. All of us were frozen.

"No." I heard Kris whisper under her breath. "No." she now said in a normal voice filled with shock. "No!" she yelled now. I was unfrozen now and walked to Kris only two steps away. Before I knew it, she was on the ground.

"NO!" she screamed again. I brought her into an embrace. Her body trembled as she sobbed invisible tears.

"Edward!" she screamed louder. "Edward!"

Her body shook and she was limb. Her pain radiated around her. I felt it too. "EDWARD!" she screamed again. Her face held so much agony as so much realization hit her every shot at a time. She would never touch him again, never kiss him again, never see or hear him again. Edward was gone and what could we do? We couldn't fight and expect to win He vanished for good. Edward was gone.

**(a/n) Sorry for the HUGE cliffie! That is the end..sorry and please don't be mad at us. Don't worry there IS a sequel if you didn't already know and it is called ****Why Him?**** If you have recognized a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, sorry cause I wanted to get all of this up quickly for you all so I didn't get to check over it a third time after I typed it. PLEASE!!!!! If you haven't reviewed yet for this story, now would be a GREAT time to tell us what you thought because we are VERY curious to what is going through all of your minds. I hoped you liked it and can't wait for us to post the sequel and I PROMISE it will be up soon if not in a couple days or even tomorrow if you are lucky. **** Don't forget to review! **


End file.
